Voltando a Viver
by DuhPaiva
Summary: Um coração bate compassado na tristeza de uma solidão e receio de aceitar o futuro incerto, mas jamais baterá acelerado como um dia bateu e, no final, tudo perdeu. As recordações são curas silenciosas de nossa mente, corpo e coração.
1. Chapter 1

"Edward,

A vida passa a cada segundo do novo dia que floresce de madrugada, mas tudo continua intacto naquilo que sinto por você. As lembranças que guardo a sete chaves no coração me fazem acreditar que tudo não foi somente um sonho, que a felicidade que sentia ao teu lado é verdadeira. No entanto, essas lembranças sufocam a minha alma, o meu Ser que por ti clama a cada hora, mas que infelizmente te perdeu.

As minhas miseras palavras escritas não chegam à voz que meu coração grita, mas realmente te designa algumas das coisas que eu gostaria que talvez um dia conhecesses. Não quero que te culpes ou que sejas infeliz, eu somente queria ver o teu sorriso novamente e ver com os olhos da alma, o quão bem estás. Eu sei o que provoquei, eu sei o quanto te fiz sofrer… acho que neste momento, eu pago por cada milésima da dor que te provoquei. Acredita, a saudade e o arrependimento me consomem.

Jamais esquecerei dos momentos que passamos juntos, do modo como o teu sorriso me contagiava e o teu abraço me protegia. Guardo preso no peito, a voz que mantinhas quando palavras acalentadoras proferias. Guardo na mente e no corpo, a sensação do teu toque, do teu jeito, do teu Ser. Divago por entre lembranças, a certeza do "eu te amo", mas me perco nas lágrimas que tal ato me provoca.

Infelizmente, o relógio do tempo não recua. O vislumbre do tempo somente se faz presente e futuro. Então, o passado sempre será somente passado. A verdade se resume ao passado e no futuro se resume a aprendizagem do passado. Acredita, eu aprendi com os meus erros e percebi através do tempo as consequências que dali advirão.

No entanto, eu posso dizer que te amei, que te amo e que te amei. Este sentimento continuará aqui preso no peito, no tempo, na vida. A sabedoria do amanhã é desconhecida e a realidade imprevisível, mas acredita que por todo o sempre ele será conservado.

Mais uma vez me despeço numa carta silenciosa, mas que se juntará às imensas palavras que me relevam a alma e te apresentam o meu amor. Guardadas no fundo de uma gaveta, no fundo da minha alma. Assim, a tua existência permanecerá intacta.

"Eu te amo".

Bella Swan"

_Saudade_

Saudade é solidão acompanhada,_  
é quando o amor ainda não foi embora,__  
mas o amado já...___

Saudade é amar um passado que ainda não passou,_  
é recusar um presente que nos machuca,__  
é não ver o futuro que nos convida..._

Saudade é sentir que existe o que não existe mais...__

Saudade é o inferno dos que perderam,_  
é a dor dos que ficaram para trás,__  
é o gosto de morte na boca dos que continuam...___

Só uma pessoa no mundo deseja sentir saudade:_  
aquela que nunca amou.___

E esse é o maior dos sofrimentos:_  
não ter por quem sentir saudades,__  
passar pela vida e não viver.___

O maior dos sofrimentos é nunca ter sofrido.

_(Autor: __Pablo Neruda__)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1****:**

A claridade do amanhecer de mais um dia começava a aparecer e o sol dava sinais de mais um dia caloroso e simples de primavera. Os segundos iam passando enquanto eu continuava ali, presa a tempos passados e memorias perdidas. O passado acarreta uma infinidade de sabedorias e realidades que nos permitem viver o presente, algumas situações passadas se tornam pequenas diante de novas situações, mas outras nos marcam para sempre e, a cada novo dia, o viver passa a sobreviver. Eu me sentia perdida e sem rumo futuro, o vazio que me consumia há exactamente dois anos se tornava hoje insuportável.

Dois anos de sobreviver num presente onde ele já não se encontrava, um presente em que a cada segundo minha mente o idolatrava e meu coração o procurava. Nenhuma palavra, nenhum telefona ou carta haveria sido trocada, mas eu ainda podia ouvir o tom da sua voz, o toque de suas mãos, o bater do seu coração e o cheiro da sua pele. Eu continuava a guardar o mesmo sentimento no meu peito, aquele que um dia eu vivi em plenitude, mas que perdi. Todos os dias, eu lutava contra as horas e via minhas amigas trabalharem arduamente para que eu voltasse a ser feliz, mas o meu coração não estava completo, o vazio que sentia dentro de mim ganhava vida e não me deixava ultrapassar ou seria eu que não queria? Não sei exactamente o que queria ou não, elas até me arrastavam para festas e comemorações da empresa, mas eu me via cercada de pessoas e mais pessoas, continuando a sentir-me em plena solidão.

A certeza que nada seria o que um dia foi me consumia a alma, eu sabia que tudo aquilo aconteceu por minha culpa. Eu tinha destruído o que me mantinha de pé, eu tinha afastado quem tantas vezes me quis ajudar, me estendendo a mão e entregue o seu coração, quem tanta vezes me chamou à razão, tentando a custo que eu o ouvisse… a obsessão e doentia fixação que minha mente criou não quis ver, nem ouvir. Então, neste dia, o meu mundo caiu e, somente aí, eu entendi!

Rose e Alice se mostraram as melhores amigas que uma pessoa pode sonhar e desejar, embora a situação não ter sido fácil e eu complicar muito mais, elas se mantiveram ali comigo. Hoje, eu posso dizer que graças às duas e seus namorados, eu me reergui, lutei e voltei a ser a Bella de outrora. Talvez, neste espaço de tempo e as aprendizagens que adquiri me tenham feito ver as coisas de formas distintas e perceber que o mundo não é tão profundo como pensei. Assim, a cada dia que passava as duas nunca me deixavam em casa a amargurar pelas saudades ou solidão, me arrastavam pelos shoppings repletos de pessoas ou para um simples lanche, jantar ou cinema. Jasper e Emmett se tornaram os cavalheiros que me guiavam e me mostravam que na amizade tudo podia significar. Em festas, eles não se mostraram nada incomodados e me arrastavam para a pista de dança, sobre olhares risonhos de Rose e Alice. Entendi então que "eles eram aqueles que mesmo sem genes iguais pertenciam à minha família, os meus irmãos de coração".

- Bellinha, amiga do meu coração, você hoje está pensativa demais! Combinei agora com Rose irmos ao Vivaci comprar os nossos vestidos para a festa da empresa na sexta. Logicamente, você virá connosco… - Bella a olhou incrédula.

- Alice, eu… - Bella não queria ir e numa tentativa inglória tentou argumentar.

- Nem tente encontrar uma desculpa, eu e Rose estamos esperando por você. – Bella suspirou e se rendeu. Alice sorria grande ao perceber que, mais uma vez, convencera a amiga.

- Vamos lá, Alice. – Disse mostrando um sorriso. – O shopping que nos aguarde, nós vamos entrar para arrasar e sexta ninguém nos pára! – Alice gargalhou.

O meu entusiasmo se resumia a zero, contudo eu há muito desisti de "discutir" com Alice por motivos como estes. Afinal, ela e Rose só pretendiam me fazer feliz e eu devia isso a elas. Assim, eu e as meninas fomos ao dito shopping e a diversão foi total, a alegria e o entusiasmo das duas a cada prova de vestidos me contagiava e acabamos a rir às gargalhadas. A escolha não fora nada fácil, Alice foi a que demorou mais tempo para se decidir entre dois vestidos, igualmente elegantes e belos, mas a escolha recaiu sobre um vestido rosa que salientava seu peito num decote com pequenos detalhes trabalhados num cor prata que realçava a resplandecência do tom de pele e, por fim, realçava a sua cintura fina e delicada num corte preciso e com uma racha discreta de lado. Pelo contrário, o vestido de Rose era em um tom roxo no seu esplendor, no peito um glamuroso brilho que caia sobre as costas num estilo exuberante e contrastava em pleno com a pele clara e cuidada da mesma. Assim, neste ciclo, eu fui a que menos problemas tive, embora as duas me tenham feito vestir trezentos mil modelos diferentes. Depois de uma maratona de vestir e despir, resolvi ficar com o vestido vermelho. O vestido era realmente bonito e elegante, ele tinha um decote que favorecia o meu peito e suas alças prendiam atrás do pescoço, a minha cintura era delineada pelo mesmo e favorecido pela aplicação de uma lista em prata, as costas ficavam desnudas até um pouco acima da cintura num bico elegante. O vestido era realmente bonito e eu me sentia linda nele, como a algum tempo eu não me via.

- Acorda Bella, você está aí parada perante o espelho sem sequer piscar… em que tanto pensa? – Perguntou Alice divertida, enquanto Rose calada a observava.

- Admirava o vestido Alice, ele é realmente muito bonito. – Disse num sorriso pequeno.

- Meninas, o que acham de irmos agora lanchar qualquer coisa e depois alugar um filme e assistirmos lá em casa? – Sugeriu Rose tentando aliviar Bella dos questionamentos de Alice e poder ter algum tempo para saber o que passava na cabeça da amiga à minutos atrás, embora a certeza ela já a tivesse.

- Óptima ideia Rosita… Vamos lanchar então, mas tem que ser tudo light. Afinal, sexta é o grande evento e os vestidos já estão à medida, nem uma graminha a mais ouviram? – Disse Alice fazendo as amigas gargalharem.

- Vamos sim, mas eu quero um lanche consistente. Vocês as duas esgotaram as minhas forças nesta correria de vestir e despir. – Disse Bella divertida.

- Até parece que você não foi modelo Bellinha… - Disse Alice sem se aperceber a força das suas palavras. O sorriso simples que Bella tinha no rosto desapareceu de imediato.

As amigas se olharam e Alice estava estática com as suas próprias palavras, não fizera com consciência, mas pronunciara aquilo que lembrava momentos angustiantes a Bella. Então, numa tentativa de resgatar o clima simples e suave de outrora, Rose interveio.

- Eu concordo Bellinha, essa correria esgota mesmo as nossas forças e você Alice deixa de manias. Uma grama a mais não fará diferença, que tal irmos naquela pastelaria que tem aquele bolo de chocolate fofo? Humm…

- Esse bolo é delicioso, eu acho que vou comer duas fatias… - Disse Bella tentando esquecer as palavras de Alice e superar aquilo. Ela sabia que a amiga não fizera aquilo para a magoar e não queria ver a expressão de culpa na sua face.

- O que estamos a fazer aqui ainda? – Disse Rose rindo e arrancando sorrisos das outras.

As três amigas foram então à procura daquele bolo que tanto gostavam e lancharam entre conversas banais e descontraídas. Alice e Rose notavam a cada sorriso de Bella que esta se esforçava para esquecer o que tinha sucedido e, por isso, se viam obrigadas a não tocar no assunto.

A tarde passou rápida e de forma plena. A companhia das meninas sempre me fazia acreditar e ser feliz, no entanto aquela frase de Alice ainda martelava na minha mente e aqui sentada na varanda, sentindo o frio do Outono bater em minha face e as luzes das casas ao longe, faz mil pensamentos rolar. Eu jamais esquecerei o passado e ninguém jamais imaginará a dor que a lembrança do mesmo me provoca. Talvez um dia eu posso vê-lo novamente e dizer tudo que guardo em meu peito, a dificuldade que tem sido, que o meu sentimento continua intacto e que a saudade de outrora me atinge a cada momento. A aproximação da data em que tudo se transformou me deixa ainda mais angustiada, triste, desolada.

A semana começou atarefada e com ela a rotina que preenchia os dias e os meses de trabalho. Os dias muitas vezes se tornavam pequenos para a quantidade de trabalho que a empresa tinha, mas tudo conseguia transcorrer com alguma normalidade. Salientando que sexta-feira estava perto e, consequentemente, a grande celebração também. Hoje, quinta-feira, o dia estava pior que qualquer outro… os telefonemas duplicaram, os papéis triplicaram e as chamadas dos directores tornaram-se uma constante, pois tudo tinha que estar perfeito amanhã. A grande novidade que agora se comentava por todos os corredores era que na festa dois novos membros do conselho de administração seriam apresentados. Enfim, novos chefes e novas ideias… Cada dia acho mais que as "cunhas" e "ligações de amizade ou familiares" são privilegiadas.

- Bella, o diretor ligou e precisa que você vá ao gabinete dele com urgência. – Disse Jessica entediada, enquanto Bella a olhava cansada. Era a terceira vez que John a chamava.

- Tudo bem Jessica, obrigada. – Agradeceu. - O horário de expediente nunca mais termina hoje, a minha paciência está praticamente esgotada. Lá vou eu novamente falar com John. – Murmurou Bella, respirando fundo, após Jessica ter saído.

O relógio batia as 20 horas quando Bella enfim deixava sua sala e se dirigia ao elevador, encontrando no caminho a amiga Rose, igualmente exausta do dia atarefado.

- A sua cara não está das melhores Rose. – Disse Bella numa tentativa fracassada de fazer piada.

- Acho que o mal é geral hoje, a sua também não está. – Disse Rose num suspiro cansado, enquanto entravam no elevador que as levariam ao térreo.

- Hoje o John me chamou três vezes pelo mesmo motivo, ele está stressado com a festa e nós que aguentamos. Ainda por cima, ele queria despedir um funcionário só porque fez uma encomenda e o fornecedor trouxe a mercadoria trocada. Que loucura!

- Eu passei pelo mesmo, não consegui fazer os lançamentos e muito menos verificar as contas, porque a cada cinco minutos me ligava a perguntar pormenores sem nexo. Esperemos que amanhã ele não enlouqueça de vez.

As duas riam e rumaram aos seus carros que estavam estacionados lado a lado. Despediram-se com desejos de um descanso sossegado pelo resto da noite.

No caminho para casa, Bella se perdia em vários pensamentos relacionados ao dia. Contudo, ao entrar em casa a paz que a inundou foi gratificante e ela aproveitou para se "afundar" de corpo e alma no chuveiro. Enfim, um bom banho e um jantar leve para depois cair na cama, mas quando abriu o armário se deparou com o vestido e seus planos de uma noite calma foram em vão.

- Eu dava tudo para não ter que ir a essa festa, mas Alice e Rose jamais deixariam. Uma sexta-feira sentada no meu sofá, enrolada no cobertor, comendo uma pipoca e vendo uma comédia romântica era o que queria. – Disse para si mesma, enquanto observava o vestido.

O dia de sexta-feira nascera ensolarado e com uma brisa fresca a pairar no ar. Bella levantara-se sem vontade, este dia marcara a sua vida há dois anos e até hoje a perturbava. Felizmente, hoje não tinha que ir trabalhar e poderia passar o dia fazendo nada como sempre acontecia. Arranjara-se e rumara até à sua paz pessoal – o mar – a tranquilidade que a brisa, o murmurar das ondas a enrolar na areia e o cheiro da maresia, lhe acalentavam o coração e apaziguavam a alma.

- Eu queria poder ter uma nova hipótese, eu queria poder te ver novamente, eu queria voltar no tempo e jamais te perder… - Suspirou olhando o horizonte e as benditas lágrimas crescerem em seus olhos. – Eu queria tanto poder saber se pelo menos você está feliz. Se você conseguiu seguir em frente, ver o quanto seus olhos permanecem com aquele brilho e o sorriso sublime.

A saudade começara a pesar em cada linha do seu ser, a presença daquele sentimento fluía nas veias do seu corpo e as lembranças faziam o seu ser voar. Apesar de doer em seu peito, o desejo que ela tinha de poder vê-lo e ter outra hipótese de ser feliz, parecia ser superior às forças.

- Acho que você deveria esquecer isso, quando eu acho que de certa forma você está ultrapassando e progredindo, você recai e me deixa a pensar. – Disse Rose que chegara ao seu lado, sem Bella sequer perceber.

- Você me assustou, não sabia fazer barulho. – Rose deu um sorriso mínimo e suspirou.

- Eu chamei, mas você parecia estar em outro lugar e em outra altura. Você estava com os pensamentos em alguns anos atrás, quando você ainda era você! – Bella olhava a amiga perplexa e sem saber o que dizer.

- Eu não consigo ser eu a 100%, Rose. Eu queria voltar no tempo, recuperar a minha vida e corrigir os meus erros… eu não esqueci, eu posso simplesmente tentar viver a vida, mas quando a noite abate e a solidão me atinge, tudo volta. Você e Alice me ajudam muito nesta batalha, no entanto eu queria poder dizer que esqueci. Eu tento e eu minto para mim, para vocês, para o céu e o mundo, mas tudo continua aqui. – Disse pondo a mão encima do peito.

- Bella, a vida passa e você a vê passar sem palavras, sem alegria, sem vida. Ele não volta, ele não está aqui, se dá uma segunda chance. Quando acordei hoje de manhã, eu sabia onde te encontrar… eu podia te deixar aqui a amargurar, mas eu não consigo. O passado não volta, você errou e aprendeu com isso. Agora conviva com isso e seja feliz, não se prenda ao passado, nem às lembranças dele. Aprenda e siga! – Disse Rose em desalento de ver a amiga há dois anos assim.

- Eu sei. – Disse as únicas palavras que sua voz permitiu, já que lágrimas de angustia e pesar escorriam por seu rosto branco de sofrimento.

Rose, abraçou a amiga, num acalento e consolo. Ela sabia de toda a história e embora achasse que tudo foi repentino e desnecessário, ela entendia o lado _dele_ e agora o dela. Bella sempre fora uma menina alegre divertida e apaixonada, o seu amor por ele transbordava em cada célula do seu corpo e ele nunca ficou atrás nesse mesmo amor. No entanto, as circunstâncias da vida e as opções incompreendidas os separaram. Até hoje, Rose, Alice, Emmett ou Jasper ouviram o seu nome ou souberam se estava vivo ou morto. Conviviam com a saudade de um amigo que por escolha do destino se afastou e que torcem um dia rever. Um amigo que em cada circunstância estava lado a lado, um amigo que se desdobrava para os ajudar. A alegria em uma noite fria de inverno e a loucura em uma noite de verão.

- Desculpa, Rose. Eu não queria que você me visse assim, eu prometo que vou esquecer e seguir em frente. – Deu um sorriso fraco, na tentativa de convencer a amiga.

- Não prometa, Bella. Você tem que querer essa mudança, não o faça por mim ou pelos seus amigos. Faça-o por você mesma. Se dê uma chance e eu acho que você podia começar pelo Mike, que é louco por você.

- Ahhh não, nem me fala. O Mike é um chato, todos os santos dias, ele me liga. Desde aquele jantar que vocês inventaram e que alguém decidiu dar o meu telefone sem autorização, ele me liga. Não quer nada em concreto, às vezes me convida para sair e até aceitei um deles, mas não deu certo.

- Não deu certo porque você, Dona Isabella, não quis. – Disse risonha, enquanto se encaminhavam para os carros.

- Acho que Alice perde a noção das horas, já está tarde e ela ainda nem ligou! – Disse Bella, mudando de assunto.

- Mudando de assunto… Tudo bem, eu hoje nem falo mais. Já te dei o sermão de hoje, amanhã completo. – Disse numa gargalhada, sendo acompanhada por Bella. – Vamos logo, ela não deve demorar a ligar e se isso acontecer, a bronca vai ser muita.

As duas rumaram para casa de Bella, onde combinaram se encontrar e prepararem-se para a festa que decorria no inicio da noite. Bella seguia ouvindo música e pensando nas palavras que Rose lhe tinha dito, a amiga tinha toda a razão naquilo que dissera. Ela tinha que seguir em frente, ela tinha que se dar uma chance, ela tinha que dar uma chance ao seu coração. Passado sempre será passado, então hoje, ela se divertiria e se Mike estivesse lá, ela tentaria.

Chegando a casa, viu o carro de Alice estacionando. Ela e Rose chegaram mesmo a tempo de não ouvirem um sermão e, como costume, as duas tinham que omitir que tinham estado juntas. Apesar de serem todas amigas, Alice não gostava de ficar de fora das conversas, pensando sempre que a excluíam dos assuntos. Na verdade, ninguém excluía ninguém, mas voltar a falar do mesmo assunto iria perturbar Bella e seu pensamento, assim tudo permaneceria igual.

- Olá, Olá, Olá. Vocês estão prontas para começarmos a nossa sessão de beleza? – As duas riram da alegria e excitação com que Alice saltitante disse aquilo.

- Boa tarde, Alice. Sim, nós estamos bem e você, pelo jeito, está eléctrica. – Alice sorriu.

- Lógico, nós temos que estar radiantes logo e vamos arrasar. Emmett e Jasper passam aqui para nos levar, acho que Mike irá connosco também. – Disse olhando com malícia para Bella.

- Sério? – Bella tentou parecer animada, embora Rose soubesse a verdade. – Fico mais descansada, não irei entrar sem companhia ou então, acompanhada de dois cavalheiros com as suas damas, ficaria um escândalo. – Gargalhou.

- Vamos entrar ou não, Bellinha? Temos muito trabalho pela frente e já começa a ser tarde.

- Concordo com a Alice, daqui a pouco os meninos estão aí e nós nem na metade estamos.

- Façam de conta que estão nas vossas casas. – Disse Bella, divertida.

As três amigas seguiram para dentro de casa e começaram de imediato a sessão de beleza. Tudo era feito ao pormenor e Bella era supervisionada e preparada pelas amigas. Rose e Alice eram peritas em roupas e "maquiágem", então sempre ajudavam Bella nesse campo, resultando sempre numa obra-prima esplêndida. Quando Bella se olhou no espelho nem acreditou, ela estava linda, bonita, esplêndida. Os seus olhos brilhavam ao observar o belo trabalho que as amigas fizeram nela, hoje ela se sentiu realmente bonita. Embevecidas, as amigas observavam Bella abrir um sorrio gigantesco.

- As minhas palavras fugiram… Eu não sei o que dizer. Vocês me transformaram, eu me sinto realmente bonita. Obrigada, minhas amigas, muito obrigada. – Disse ainda vendo o seu reflexo no espelho. – Agora, vocês tem que terminar de se arrumar, eu ajudo. – Disse virando-se para as amigas.

- Só falta vestir o vestido e estamos prontas, Bella. Enquanto você tomava seu banho, nós fizemos a nossa "maquiágem" e agora vestimos esses lindos vestidos. – Disse Alice enquanto se vestia.

Alguns minutos depois, as três amigas encontravam-se prontas e lindas. Nessa mesma hora, chegaram os seus príncipes encantados – Jasper, Emmett e Mike. Os três ficaram alguns segundos babando nas suas garotas, quando Emmett resolveu falar.

- O que vocês fizeram com as nossas miúdas? – As três sorriram cúmplices.

- Ah amor, não sei, não. Você bem que poderia ficar comigo e deixar a outra lá. – Disse Rose se aproximando e dando um selinho em Emmett.

- Tentadora a sua proposta. – Disse em tom de desafio.

Os outros gargalharam pela brincadeira dos amigos, mas o olhar queimador de Mike em Bella estava a deixando sem jeito. Alice e Jasper, Rose e Emmett encaravam discretamente a reacção dos dois, mas tudo o que viam era uma Bella inquieta.

O ambiente que se gerou por alguns instantes naquela sala era perturbador, Mike permanecia quieto com seu olhar queimando pelo corpo de Bella, já Bela permanecia com o olhar preso no chão e o rosto levemente rosado. Emmett no seu elegante smoking preto resolveu ajudar a amiga e quebrar a inquietude da mesma.

- Você está belíssima, acho que irá ofuscar as outras senhoras convidadas. Elas que se cuidem, pois os cavalheiros irão estar de olhos em você. – Bella riu envergonhada.

- Fala isso porque é meu amigo.

- Na verdade, Emmett tem toda a razão Bella. Você está linda, mas poderíamos ir andando e você comprovava isso mesmo por você mesma. – Sugeriu Jasper.

Os seis amigos dirigiram-se então para a festa que durante uma semana, os tirou a paciência, esgotou suas forças e os stressou ao máximo. Contudo, ao chegar à festa e observar cada mínimo detalhe daquele lugar, tudo tinha sido minuciosamente estudado e trabalhado.

A grandiosidade dinâmica daquele lugar merecia uma apreciação cuidada de cada olhar que naquele salão entrava. A cada paço, os olhares de surpresa e admiração preenchiam os rostos dos convidados.

O salão estava em um tom branco sujo contrastado com o azul-marinho discreto que fora colocado em cada mesa e em detalhe nas cadeiras. As cores e a iluminação combinavam na perfeição com os pequenos detalhes presentes que davam o toque final à realeza da beleza daquele lugar. A iluminação era precisa e suave em quase todo o decorrer do salão, contudo em alguns pontos a fluência da luz incidia com mais intensidade. Uma das paredes era preenchida por enormes janelas que contemplavam o jardim florido e gracioso que possuía lá fora. Esta vista e a noite estrelada que se fazia presente faziam a imagem parecer um quadro de beleza retratado. No lado oposto e um pouco afastados estavam as mesas redondas milimetricamente colocadas e arranjadas, onde se encontrava cartões com singelas palavras de reconhecimentos pelos anos de companheirismo, dedicação e amizade com que todos colaboravam para o sucesso de hoje. A última mesa era enorme e retangular. No centro desta, o símbolo da empresa se fazia presente, antecipando o facto de esta pertencer à administração.

O grande palco em madeira e com milhentos instrumentos organizados, antevia a música que se faria presente após o jantar. Contudo, a parede atrás do palco era adornado por um enorme painel projetável.

- A decoração está esplêndida. A empresa de decoração fez um trabalho extraordinário, acho que esta comemoração irá ser fantástica. – Disse Alice deslumbrada.

- Na verdade, esta festa ficará para a memória, segundo John. Ele comentou comigo que haveria uma razão a mais para esta comemoração e essa seria a grande surpresa da noite. Confesso que fiquei curiosa, o que será a surpresa? – Disse Bella com o olhar perdido por entre tamanha beleza.

- Acho melhor não especularmos sobre o assunto, senão todos vamos ficar curiosos e eu não gosto nada disso. – Todos riram da cara pedinte de Rose. – Vamos procurar a nossa mesa, o lugar já está repleto de pessoas.

A mesa dos amigos ficava bem perto da mesa principal onde John e os seus sócios iriam ficar. Haviam dois lugares a mais nessa mesa, este facto não passou despercebido aos demais que comentavam uns com os outros, num murmurinho desajeitado. Todos os convidados se encontravam curiosos com a tão falada novidade e aqueles lugares só aumentara tal curiosidade.

Os três permaneciam na mesa redonda numa conversa animada, mas alguns segundos alguma das mulheres se via perdida a apreciar aquele ambiente. No entanto, meia hora depois de estarem todos devidamente acomodados, John e os outros administradores chegaram e, como não podia deixar de ser, John falou aos seus convidados agradecendo a cada presença e que lamentavelmente os seus novos sócios só poderiam aparecer depois do jantar, já que o seu voo se atrasou.

John encontrava-se com um sorriso no rosto de plena satisfação, mas quando o mesmo pronunciou que haveria dois novos sócios, as caras surpresas começaram a surgir. Os comentários que se ouviam na empresa eram verdadeiros, afinal. Alguns nem tinham palavras e o olhavam admirados, outros murmuravam e especulavam quem seriam eles.

- Quem será? Agora é que minha curiosidade está no auge! Meu Deus, eu espero que os novos sócios não sejam daqueles velhos que não nos permitem fazer nada e nem dar opiniões. – Disse Rose em uma careta curiosa e pensativa.

- Concordo. O trabalho com John é bem vai fluente que era quando entrei para a empresa, quando ele ainda tinha apoio do pai. John aceita sugestões e consegue ver perspetivas diferentes da dele. Quando propõe algo e eu discordo, eu contraponho e ele não impõe aquilo que propôs, ele analisa o que eu disse e a sua proposta. No final, acho que acabamos por juntos encontrarmos uma solução viável para a situação ou problema. – Disse Bella.

- Meninas não comecem a especular, quando acabarmos de jantar logo veremos. Nunca vos vi tão curiosas assim, credo! – Disse Alice, ainda mais curiosa que as outras.

- Lógico, você nem é tão ou mais curiosa que elas… não é verdade D. Alice? – Todos riam da brincadeira de Jasper.

O jantar transcorria normalmente, os garçons percorriam o salão de lés a lés a servir e a perguntar se desejam ou necessitam de algo mais. O ambiente estava acolhedor e a descontração reinava. Tudo na mais perfeita ordem.

A sobremesa era retirada das mesas pelos garçons e a música começava a preencher o ambiente. Uma música calma que fazia companhia a conversas interessantes entre os demais convidados. Algumas pessoas saiam para os jardins para fumar o seu cigarro, apanhar um pouco da frisa que se fazia presente naquela noite ou, simplesmente, acompanhar algum familiar, amigo ou companheiro.

- Eu vou ao toalete. – Disse Bella.

- Eu te acompanho, Bella. – Disse Rose.

As duas amigas dirigiram-se ao toalete, algumas pessoas retocavam maquiagem e comentavam sobre a festa, outras falavam sobre a grande novidade que estava por vir. Assim, a música calma fazia-se presente, enquanto tudo rodava na mais perfeita sincronia, tudo estava no mais perfeito lugar… certamente esta seria marcada pela festa do ano da empresa. A empresa estava em peso nesta, o John e seus familiares estavam resplandecentes.

- Vocês demoraram! Pensei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa… - Disse Alice num tom chateado.

- Tivemos que esperar pela nossa vez, Alice. O toalete estava cheio. – Disse Bella com compreensão.

- Acrescendo ao facto que ouvimos mil e um comentários acerca a novidade de John sobre os novos sócios. As pessoas estão todas ansiosas para saber quem são! – Disse Rose.

- Eu acredito que sim, afinal isto influencia o trabalho de cada um. – Comentou Alice, suspirando de curiosidade.

Neste momento, a música foi desligada dando lugar à voz de John. As luzes estavam fixadas na sua figura em um terno cinza escuro e bastante elegante, enquanto este começava os agradecimentos, mais uma vez, e pronunciava que iria apresentar os seus novos sócios.

- Gostaria agora da atenção de todos os presentes. Como é de conhecimento geral, a empresa terá dois novos sócios e eu gostaria de vos apresentar o Dr. Carlisle Cullen e o Dr. Edward Cullen. – Disse John, orgulhoso.

Os olhares dos presentes vagueavam à procura destes dois desconhecidos, mas havia cinco pessoas que paralisaram quando seus novos foram pronunciados. Os cinco amigos questionavam-se internamente se teriam ouvido bem o que John disse, mas os olhares que ambos trocavam parecia confirmar tal facto. No entanto, quando os olhares pousaram nas duas pessoas que agora sorriam e subiam ao palco para cumprimentar John e os presentes é que a realidade se abateu.

Naquele palco estava o amigo que há tempos não viam, um amigo que ferido fugiu do mundo que os unia e deixou tudo. Um amigo de quem todos sentiam a falta, aquele amigo que estava no lugar certo na hora certa quando um deles necessitasse. Um amigo querido que muitas histórias partilhavam, um amigo que estava igual e tão diferente. A seriedade que carregava no olhar e a postura que adotara quando cumprimentará John fazia antever as mudanças que o tempo o exigia e o passado o consumia.

Naquele pequeno pedaço de tempo, a mente de Bella rodava e a saudade ardia no seu peito. O olhar estava preso naquele menino/homem que ela tanto ansiava ver, naquele por quem seu corpo clamava, seu coração batia e sua mente buscava. A vista começava a ficar embaçada pelas lágrimas que teimavam em cair de seus olhos, seu peito apertava e o ar começava aos poucos a se tornar escasso. Ela sentiu os olhos dos amigos em si e palavras serem pronunciadas por cada um, mas sua mente não as ouvia, não as percebia. Sua alma estava somente ligada a ele, aquele que um dia tanto fez sofrer, aquele que imperceptivelmente afastou da sua vida.

O ambiente que permanecia no salão era atento e curioso, todos observavam Carlisle e Edward enquanto John apresentava formalmente os dois e exponha os objetivos que pretendia para o "novo ano" que iria decorrer na empresa. Tudo se intensificou quando Carlisle tomou a frente e começou a falar.

- Boa noite a todos. Como John disse, eu serei o seu novo sócio e trabalharei em parceria com todos vocês, com alguns mais diretamente que outros, mas serei como um colaborador. Quero aprender com vocês e espero que aprendam comigo, esta é a minha forma de trabalhar e acho que a mais correta. Não esperem de mim, um velho rezingam – disse, arrancando risos dos demais. – mas sou exigente naquilo que faço. Tenho a certeza que nos daremos bem, as informações que possuo é das melhores, por isso aproveitam o restante da festa. Obrigada. – Disse terminando o seu discurso e passando o microfone para Edward.

Naquele momento, o coração de Bella deu um salto… o ar antes escasso começava a faltar e tudo piorou quando sua voz suou. As memórias de outros tempos passavam pelos olhos dela como flashes, os risos, os carinhos, as palavras de amor trocadas, os toques, os simples olhares… tudo se resumia agora a lembranças, mas tê-lo assim tão perto intensificava o sentimento que há tanto trancava no peito.

- Boa noite. Quase tudo foi dito por John e Carlisle, o que encurta e muito o meu discurso. – Disse meio envergonhado e arrancando risos. – Assim, eu espero que trabalhemos em sincronia e que tudo corra pelo melhor. Os nossos objetivos devem ser os mesmos, trabalhar em conjunto e alcançar o objetivo. Agora aproveitem a festa e divirtam-se, na segunda lá estaremos.

Os discursos estavam terminados e a música começava a suar, contudo Edward se mantinha estático no cimo das escadas que lhe permitiam sair do palco. Seus olhos estavam agora presos numa menina/mulher que há dois anos não via. Aquela que tanto amará e por quem tanto sofrerá, mas agora frente a frente com ela, todo o sofrimento parecia esvair-se como uma simples nevoa. Ela estava tão diferente e tão igual… ela estava na verdade melhor que a lembrança que sua mente preservava dela. Então, os seus olhares se cruzaram e todo o passado, o sentimento, a saudade estava presente. A vontade de abraça-la e toma-la nos braços percorria o seu corpo quando percebeu as lágrimas derramadas por esta.

O mundo sumiu ao redor de Bella e Edward que se perderam no olhar de cada um e enquanto tentavam acalmar o coração que parecia querer sair. Os dois ainda mantinham o sentimento de outrora, mas com o peso de lembranças e consequências.

13


	3. Chapter 3

_MUSICA: __Bon Jovi - Till We Ain't Strangers Anymore_

**EDWARD POV**

As horas começam a arrastar-se perante o meu olhar penetrante no relógio pendurado na parede do meu quarto, enquanto a noite fica para trás e o dia começa a florescer. Quatro horas apenas me restava aqui, logo teria que estar dentro de avião, rumo à cidade que um dia me acolheu. As lembranças que me preenchem a alma desde a notícia de minha volta me perturbam. A essência da felicidade e tristeza se misturavam num turbilhão de sentimentos e memorias. O tempo passou, mas em nada amainou a recordação que tenho dela, da sua luz, sua alegria, seu brilho no olhar, sua voz, seu toque, seu sorriso… nada, efetivamente nada tinha sido esquecido.

Os momentos que vivemos desde o ensino básico tinham sido os melhores anos da minha vida, tudo era simples e belo perante toda a nossa envolvente. Um grupo de amigos e amantes unidos e verdadeiros. Eu sinto a falta de cada um deles. Cada um tinha a sua maneira pelicular de se fazer presente e adorados. Todos juntos eramos a alegria em pessoa, nos divertíamos muitos e chamávamos a atenção de quem estava ao nosso redor. Será que continua tudo igual, exceto por mim? Como será reencontrar todos? Reencontrar _ela_?

As minhas dúvidas e incertezas me faziam ter medo de voltar, eu não conhecia mais nada ali! Dois anos longe e de abandono, sem explicações ou despedidas. Contudo, uma outra parte de mim queria regressar e encontrar os meus amigos, vê-la. Eu queria ver novamente meu sorriso estampado no rosto de pele clara e olhos de chocolate, saber o que se passou nesses dois anos, saber se _ela_ está bem mesmo como eu fora informado.

- O que eu faço quando te vir? O que eu faço? – Suspirou.

Edward adormeceu com este pensamentos rodando sua mente, ele sentia-se perdido. Ele sabia que voltar lá era reviver muitos acontecimentos e situações passadas, mas a oportunidade de trabalhar numa grande empresa e, apesar de receoso, rever seus amigos e _ela_ era fascinante.

Um barrulho irritante suava na penumbra do seu quarto e suas pálpebras pesadas, junto com o cansaço presente em seu corpo, o fazia permanecer naquela posição. Seus músculos se mexeram apenas para cobrir seu rosto com as cobertas, tentando suprir aquele incómodo barulho, mas logo sua mente o alertou e num salto olhou espantado para o relógio que ainda tocava incessantemente.

- Aff. Eu ainda tenho tanto sono! – Murmurou em um suspiro e rumou ao banheiro.

As suas ações eram mecânicas e lentas, a insónia da madrugada refletia-se agora em seu corpo. A água que agora escorria seu corpo livremente levava consigo um pouco da preguiça, mas jamais a inquietude sentida. Seus olhos estavam fechados, enquanto a água escorrida por seu rosto devagar e quente. A sensação era indescritível, a leveza com que cada gota caia proporcionava uma libertação, embora tudo continuasse bem gravado e escondido.

- Sente-se Edward, eu fiz o pequeno-almoço. – Disse Esme animada. – Já tem tudo pronto para a viagem?

- Obrigada mãe. Ainda tenho que colocar umas coisas na mala, mas nada que demore.

- O seu pai está muito entusiasmado com esta parceria. Acordou e saiu dizendo que precisa de comprar algumas coisas que faltavam. – Suspirou com um sorriso singelo no rosto.

- Eu sei, ele não me fala em outra coisa há mais de um mês. Ele tem milhentas ideias na cabeça para propor a John e a seus colaboradores, embora não conheça completamente a política de trabalho da empresa. – Sorriu. – Acho que vai ser bom para ele.

- Falando de mim? – Disse Carlisle, entrando na cozinha sem fazer barulho.

- Sim, nós estávamos comentando sobre esta viagem e o nosso projeto. – Disse Esme.

- John ligou-me há pouco, ele quer apresentar-nos aos colaboradores na festa.

- Festa? Que festa, pai? – Perguntou Edward, confuso.

- Lembra que eu te falei da festa que John estava a organizar para comemorar o aniversário da empresa, prestigiar os funcionários? – Edward assentiu. – Essa festa realiza-se hoje e ele quer que nós estejamos presentes. Aproveitará que tem todos os colaboradores lá para nos apresentar oficialmente, ele diz que não existe uma maneira mais agradável e fácil de o fazer.

- Certo. Então, vou arrumar o que me falta e trazer tudo para a garagem. Daqui a duas horas temos que estar no aeroporto. – Disse rumando ao seu quarto.

Aquele assento de avião nunca foi tão desconfortável para Edward como estava sendo, as horas nunca foram tão intermináveis como estava acontecendo. Talvez o medo, a ansiedade, a confusão que insistiam em se fazer presente fossem as responsáveis. Apesar de estar distante daquele sítio, ele sentia os olhares dos pais em si, tornando tudo imensamente pior. Ele não queria que tivessem pena dele, não queria que os outros soubessem dos seus sentimentos, mas ao que parecia sem sucesso.

- Eu pensei sinceramente que você tivesse superado o passado. Acreditei a cada dia que tudo tinha sido sarado, que seu sentimento e, consequentemente, arrependimento tivessem sido esquecidos e consolidados. Hoje, eu olho para você e posso claramente ver que nada mudou, a única coisa que passou foi o tempo. – Disse Carlisle com o olhar no livro que permanecia nas suas mãos desde que avião descolou.

- Não sei do que você está falando pai, eu estou ótimo. Talvez com um pouco de sono, mas bem. – Disse tentando, em vão, convencer o pai.

- Você pode mentir para Deus e o mundo se quiser, mas não tente enganar-me. Talvez você queira convencer-se disso, mas eu posso ver. Desde o momento que se falou onde ficava a empresa, você tenta controlar os seus pensamentos, mas a cada dia se torna mais explícito. – Disse em lamento.

- Eu não sei o que dizer e muito menos aquilo que sinto… - Suspirou.

- Edward…

- Não pai, eu não quero falar disso.

- Você não quer falar _dela_. – Suspirou. – Em algum momento, você a encontrará e como será? Você não pode fugir disso e você sabe! A sua inquietude ausenta a cada segundo, mas a verdade é que se passaram dois anos e que nada é aquilo que um dia foi. Não tente alimentar esperanças daquilo que foi um dia, o passado nunca será presente ou futuro. Você pode ter tomado uma atitude egoísta, se assim quer chamar, mas _ela_ também agiu errado.

- Não diga isso! – Disse rispidamente. – Você sabe a fase que ela atravessava, você sabe que a culpa não era inteiramente dela. Você sabe… - sua voz falhou.

- Sim, eu sei disso tudo. Eu assisti a algumas as vossas brigas, enquanto você tentava fazê-la perceber o quanto a "carreira" que ela escolheu estava a fazer-lhe mal. Ela estava a ser influenciada pela agência e você sabe que ela sonhava desde nova com a possibilidade de desfilar. Tudo isso levou-a a agir como agiu e a sua alteração de comportamento adveio daí.

- Eu lembro de tudo, pai. Eu lembro de cada pormenor daquele tempo, mas também me lembro que eu abandonei-a quando ela mais precisava. Ela estava doente! – As lágrimas banhavam seus olhos, apesar de nenhuma ser derramada.

- Não filho, você não a abandonou… Ela quis assim, você lutou por ela, lutou até à exaustão. Não se culpe por algo que te ultrapassa, não tente …

- Chega! Eu não quero mais ouvir nada, por favor. Jamais alguém saberá metade daquilo que eu senti e que sinto e, acredito, nem da parte dela. Se algum dia, tudo vier à tona e se for para falar abertamente sobre algo, serei eu e ela. Ninguém mais. – Disse chateado.

- Tudo bem, eu respeito a sua decisão. – Disse resignado.

Neste momento, os sentimentos de Edward estavam ao rubro. Aquela conversa o tinha deixado sem chão, o pai tinha sido direto e a veracidade das suas palavras o perturbaram. Apesar de saber que a culpa não era exclusivamente sua, ele sabia das consequências da sua partida. Em determinadas alturas daquela época, ele acreditou ou quis acreditar, mentindo para si, que fora a melhor atitude. Assim, ela aos poucos percebeu todas as consequências das suas escolhas e que a sua "carreira" não era aquele "mar de rosas" que ela sempre sonhou.

As casas e jardins passavam como burrões aos olhos de Edward, enquanto ele e seus pais rumavam em direção à festa de John. O desejo de chegar em casa, tomar um bom banho e dormir teriam que ser adiados, ele tinha esperança que tudo decorre rápido, já que o voo tinha atrasado e os convidados já teriam jantado. Quando os grandes portões se abriram, Edward não pode deixar de admirar a beleza que o local possuía. Seus pais comentavam sobre o mesmo, mas este ainda estava absorto nos seus pensamentos e na tranquilidade que a beleza do lugar transmitia. Contudo, aquele lugar também lhe provocava um aperto no peito, um aperto desconhecido e estranho. A cada passo que estes davam em direção à grande entrado do salão, onde John os esperava, piorava tudo. Assim, afim de, deixar tudo de lado, ele abriu um sorriso quando Jonh o cumprimentou com um apertado aperto de mão.

- Meu querido, seja bem-vindo. Sejam bem-vindos. Os colaboradores estão ansiosos para os conhecer.

- Espero que eles encarrem esta parceria bem. – Disse Carlisle.

- Eu acredito que sim. Todos trabalhamos com a mesma finalidade. Vamos entrar e finalmente relevar os novos sócios. – Disse John rindo.

Enquanto John proferia palavras de agradecimento, amigas e nos apresentava com um orgulho e certeza na voz, eu me mantinha perdido nos pensamentos mais diversificados possíveis. O meu corpo e a minha mente estavam um pouco ausentes, eu me sentia asfixiado, o meu coração batia desenfreado e uma sensação estranha, como se algo fosse acontecer, percorreu meu corpo num arrepio. Eu jamais havia sentido isto, alguma coisa estava errada, tudo parecia surreal demais, embora eu soubesse o quanto real era tudo! Então, meus olhos começaram a vaguear por todos os presentes numa minuciosa observação, confirmando toda a curiosidade e atenção que todos tinham neste palco. A linha do meu pensamento foi interrompida por Carlisle que de forma segura me passou a palavra, para um discurso de apresentação que foi curto e esperançoso.

Apresentações concluídas e discursos terminados, o som começava a fazer-se presente e nós caminhávamos rumo à mesa principal onde John se encontrava. Quando me preparava para descer as escadas de saída do palco, meu olhar alcançou a pessoa por quem ele sempre brilhou, meu coração perdeu uma batida e meu corpo estava estático. Eu não conseguia mexer-me, eu não conseguia pensar, pois a alguns metros de mim estava a razão de tudo, aquela menina que estava tão mulher. Dois anos longe e de nada acalmaram aquilo que eu sinto por ela, embora a imagem que minha mente tinha não se comparava daquela que estava ali. Embora, ela continuasse com as mesmas feições de outrora, ela estava diferente.

Aquele momento se prolongou por muitos mais minutos quando ela ergueu seu olhar, prendendo-o com o meu. Naquele momento, tudo ao nosso redor virará pó. Imagens do passado passavam como um filme por nossas mentes e a dor que cada uma trouxera se refletia nos nossos olhos, não dor de lembranças tristes, mas recordações saudosas. A minha certeza de estar curado quanto a este sentimento se esvaiu naquele momento, eu podia ver ali que tudo o que aconteceu estava presente em cada célula do meu ser, em cada momento. A vontade de correr até ela e tomá-la nos braços me preencheu com tamanha intensidade que se não fosse meu pai me chamar de volta à realidade, eu teria percorrido aquela distancia rapidamente, abraçando-a.

- Edward, você está bem? O que aconteceu? – Chamou Carlisle preocupado, pois não tinha percebido nada.

- Eu… Eu acho que estou bem. Podemos ir. – Respondeu incerto e confuso.

Enquanto caminhava lado a lado com Carlisle e John, Edward mantinha seu olhar profundo nela. Somente quando se sentou na mesa com os demais, se apercebera quem permanecia ao lado de Bella e que, como ela, tinham os olhares nele.

Quando eu pensava que nada mais poderia acontecer, apercebo-me que Bella estava acompanhada dos nossos amigos… aqueles amigos que eu deixei para trás sem uma única palavra, explicação ou até mesmo despedida. Meu Deus, todo o mundo me olhava surpreso! Aqui sentado, eu observava cada olhar perplexo em mim e me via enclausurado na incerteza da amizade que um dia foi ou da recriminação que cada um podia sentir por mim. A verdade é que meu corpo todo tremia inconscientemente, eu tinha medo daquele momento e, de certa forma, tudo estava ali, diante dos meus olhos. Não consegui sequer proferir um "desculpem" silencioso, eu não sabia que atitude tomar, mas quando vi Alice e Rose saírem apressadas atrás de Bella que corria para fora daquele salão, meu corpo ganhou vida.

- Boa noite. – Disse Edward numa postura rígida de frente para a mesa onde os amigos estavam.

- Boa noite. – Respondeu Jasper, num fio de voz.

- Ora, Ora… Vejamos se não é Edward Cullen. – Disse Emmett, num tom sarcástico.

- Eu… - Começou Edward, mas foi interrompido pela voz de Mike.

- Então, você é o famoso Edward! Já ouvi falar de você, embora que pouco. Prazer, eu sou Mike, amigo deles e quase namorado da Bella. – Disse Mike com o olhar sínico, deixando Edward furioso e com ciúmes, embora se controla-se.

- Prazer Mike. – Disse, voltando seu olhar para Jasper e Emmett. – Eu queria falar convosco, talvez a melhor altura não seja esta, mas eu não quero que me julguem sem saberem o meu lado da história, por favor.

Edward mantinha o olhar dividido entre os dois amigos, na esperança que ambos lessem nos seus olhos o quanto ele sentia por tudo o que aconteceu e que precisavam mesmo ouvir o seu lado para talvez assim o perdoarem.

- Tudo bem. – Disse Emmett.

- Vamos até à porta de entrada, lá poderemos falar. – Disse Jasper.

A verdade é que nenhum deles se atrevia a julgar Edward ou Bella pelo que aconteceu, cada um à sua maneira compreendia o que se tinha passado, embora nenhum deles aceitasse aquilo verdadeiramente. O julgamento era forte demais, todos eles estavam lá, mas só eles os dois sabiam o que se passava realmente.

- Eu não sei por onde começar… - Disse Edward exasperado.

- Onde você esteve estes dois anos? – Perguntou Emmett.

- Em Londres. Meu pai recebeu uma proposta para lá, acabou indo para lá e eu fui também. Terminei o curso de Administração lá e estagiei numa das melhores empresas de lá e devido ao meu trabalho entrei nos quadros da empresa. Estes foram os anos mais loucos da minha vida, tudo aconteceu muito rapidamente.

- Você foi embora da noite para o dia, nenhuma palavra, telefonema… nada! – Disse Jasper.

- Eu lamento por isso, mas eu tive medo de encarar tudo. Eu me sentia tão mal, confuso, desolado, quebrado, sem rumo! Eu não pensei muito ao tomar essa decisão, Jasper. Eu me repreendi, me senti culpado, senti remorso durante este tempo todo por ter feito isso, mas o medo que vocês me olhassem com desprezo e, principalmente, medo de olhar para Bella e ver a deceção no seu olhar.

- No princípio, nós ficamos chocados. Nenhum de nós acreditou que você tinha mesmo ido embora, que tivesse abandonado tudo e sem dar um simples adeus, mas quando fomos a sua casa e sua mãe confirmou, todos nos revoltamos. Afinal, nós eramos amigos e sempre estevemos juntos quer em bons ou em maus momentos, mas quando procuramos a Bella, tudo mudou. Acho que naquele momento, todos compreendemos porque você saiu assim e percebemos que nem ela mesmo sabia, afinal ela tinha terminado. – Disse Emmett.

- Vocês sabem que os últimos tempos estavam a ser difíceis, nós discutíamos todos os dias e sempre pelo mesmo motivo. Ela não queria ver, ela se fechou para o mundo! Eu juro que lutei muito para que ela entendesse, talvez por isso aquelas discussões. Naquele dia, a nossa discussão foi pior, ela me acusou de muitas coisas e nem saber dos amigos, ela queria. Então, ela simplesmente me olhou e disse que tudo que nós tínhamos estava terminado. Eu tentei argumentar e fazê-la perceber, mas ela simplesmente disse "Adeus" e saiu. – Disse Edward com a voz tremula, tudo aquilo ainda doía.

- Nós a vimos Edward, nós sabemos como ela estava e da frieza que mantinha com ela, mas tudo desabou no dia em que fomos até ela e lhe contamos que você tinha ido embora. Assim como todos nós, ela não acreditou numa palavra sequer. Expulsou-nos, gritou impróprios contra nós e se fechou no seu mundo. – Disse Jasper lembrando.

- Eu sinto tanto por isso, eu… - Edward foi interrompido por Rose que chegava junto com Alice.

- Não sinta! – Disse, sobre o olhar perplexo dos outros. – Você foi embora sem uma palavra Edward, abandonou tudo.

- Amor, ele estava a contar-nos agora o que se passou, a sua versão. – Disse Emmett abraçando apertado Rose.

- Ninguém está julgando ele, Emmett. – Disse Alice.

- Nós ouvimos a conversa e entendemos o seu lado. Eu confesso que acho que foi uma escolha acertada, dado que somente esse choque fez Bella regressar à vida. – Disse Rose, pensativa.

- Você está dizendo…

- Não. Eu somente acredito que você agiu com o coração ferido e com a cabeça quente, mas de certa forma tudo isto levou a Bella a ver a verdade que você e nós tantas vezes lhe quisemos mostrar. – Disse Rose.

- Eu procurei por noticias dela pouco depois de lá estar, acho que quatro ou cinco meses. Apesar de me sentir culpado, o alívio de saber que ela ia melhorando dia após dia me acalmou. Eu soube também que vocês estavam com ela, lógico que estariam, então eu sabia que tudo estaria bem.

- Nunca pensou em regressar? – Perguntou Alice.

- Muitas vezes Alice, mas o medo de voltar e vos encarar, junto com o compromisso que tinha junto da empresa que trabalhava me fazia adiar. Contudo, meu pai recebeu esta proposta aqui e me fez vir com ele. – Disse envergonhado.

- Então, seja bem-vindo de volta ao seu lar e aos seus amigos. – Disse Jasper sorrindo e indo abraçar Edward.

- Obrigada Jasper. – Disse Edward.

- Não monopoliza meu namorado não Edward, nós também queremos abraços. – Disse sorrindo e abraçando-o.

- Nós também queremos. – Disseram Rose e Emmett. Então o que era para ser um abraço único, se tornou num abraço de grupo.

- Vocês são os melhores, meus amigos. – Disse agradecido. – Eu não posso mais controlar, eu tenho que perguntar… Onde está Bella?

- Ela está no jardim, sentada num banco em frente à fonte iluminada que tem. Ela quis ficar sozinha, a sua volta foi um choque para ela. – Disse Alice.

- Mike deve estar com ela agora, não? – Perguntou Edward com tristeza.

- Mike? – Perguntou Rose confusa e a gargalhada de Emmett se fez presente.

- Alguém me explica o que se passa? – Disse Alice curiosa.

- Ah amor, você não sabe… Mike é praticamente namorado da Bella! – Disse Jasper rindo e sendo acompanhado de Emmett.

- Não estou a perceber nada, será que os senhores fazem o favor de explicar? – Pediu Rose irritada.

- Eu também gostaria de perceber o motivo do riso! – Disse Edward.

- Quando vocês saíram com Bella, Edward veio falar connosco e como vocês sabem Mike está na nossa mesa. Ele apresentou-se oficialmente a Edward e disse que era nosso amigo e quase namorado de Bella. – Alice e Rose se olharam perplexas e depois riram.

- Qual é a piada que eu ainda não entendi? – Disse Edward irritado.

- Ele bem que gostaria de namorar a Bella, mas ela não lhe dá hipótese alguma. – Disse Emmett.

- Sério? – Perguntou Edward, agora pensativo.

- Parece que algumas coisas, nem o tempo mudaram. – Disse Rose risonha.

- Vamos entrar? – Disse Alice.

Tudo parecia esclarecido e melhor agora, os amigos estavam novamente com ele, compreendiam e tinham aceitado o que tinha acontecido no passado. Edward se sentia muito mais leve naquele momento, mas seus pensamentos ainda continuavam na dona de olhos cor de chocolate. Ele queria ir até ela, talvez explicar-se ou simplesmente falar com ela. Nem ele sabia, mas na certeza suas pernas o levaram até à bendita fonte.

A cada passo que eu dava ao seu encontro, as sensações adolescentes apoderavam-se do meu corpo, da minha alma e do meu coração. O meu coração batia desenfreado, minhas pernas tremiam e a ansiedade e medo me consumiam! O facto é que eu parecia mesmo adolescente quando quer chegar numa menina pela primeira vez e conquista-la, eu na verdade já a tinha tido, mas o sentimento era o mesmo.

Então, quando meus olhos alcançaram seu corpo curvado e suas mãos tapando seus olhos, eu me perguntei repetidamente se ela se sentia como eu e me julgava pelos meus atos, pelos seus, no fundo por tudo.

A noite que se fazia presente estava fresca, a neblina começa a se aparecer e a lua estava cheia, iluminando o local onde ela estava. O cenário parecia de um filme na sua maior beleza, mas a realidade se abateu quando percebi o rosto de Bella banhado pelas lagrimas e a ouvi. O meu coração se partiu.

- Meu Deus, eu desejei tanto este dia e agora ele é sem sentido. O meu pesadelo pessoal. – Disse Bella triste e desolada.

Ouvir isto me deixou atordoado, sem chão. O nosso reencontro, se assim fosse chamado, era um pesadelo para ela. Gelei por dentro.

- Bella?

Eu chamei num murmúrio triste, senti seu corpo congelar. Esperei pacientemente que ela erguesse a cabeça e me olhasse, embora temesse pela minha sanidade. Seu olhar era tão profundo que as palavras ficaram presas na minha garganta, assim como as lagrimas que agora rolavam de ambos. Uma conversa muda.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3****:**

**BELLA POV**

A lua cheia iluminava um pouco o enorme jardim que acolhia uma Bella presa a lembranças, à realidade e a suas lágrimas derramadas pela confusão de sentimentos presentes na sua alma. Aquele era o momento que por tantos dias preencheu seus desejos e suas noites mal dormidas, mas a verdade é que ela não se sentia preparada para nada daquilo. Embora a esperança permanecesse em cada poro do seu corpo, jamais se via presente naquele momento. Os diversos sonhos e situações que projetou na sua imaginação não se comparava em um milésimo ao que acabara de acontecer.

O único som ouvido naquele ponto do jardim era a água repenicar delicada na caída daquela bonita fonte com uma figura de anjo em pedra antiga e o cantar de pequenos pássaros que deveriam pernoitar no meio dos cedros ou nas imensas árvores espalhadas pelo jardim, em conjunto com a brisa sentida que dava à noite um ar místico. Ali a plenitude poderia ser sentida pela natureza de cada sentido percebido, mas a emoção que preenchia Bella era ali compartilhada. O sorriso e as lágrimas se misturavam, a alegria e angustia se contemplavam!

O tumulto que minha mente e o meu coração atingiram neste momento me deixavam perdida, aquele era o meu momento, aquele que eu tanto desejei, mas que não sei como agir. O cenário em que me encontrava era perfeito, mas eu queria colocar alguma ordem nos meus pensamentos, no meu coração… eu não queria agir como uma adolescente tola e inocente, eu queria provar que não era mais aquela menina que um dia ele conheceu e que aprendi muito durante este tempo. Eu havia aprendido uma grande lição e me recuperado, eu havia aprendido a viver com aquilo que eu podia e quem me rodeava teria que aceitar. Na verdade, a insegurança ainda fazia parte do meu Ser, mas eu tentava combater ou contornar as situações na qual ela se fazia presente. Eu tinha aprendido a confiar naqueles que sempre me ajudaram, mesmo quando as minhas ações e palavras tivessem ferido cada um. Eu lutava diariamente para que a cada segundo eu fosse uma pessoa melhor, digna da segunda oportunidade que a vida me deu.

O vaguear dos meus pensamentos se tornaram insuportáveis, eu queria gritar, eu queria fugir! Então, ali sozinha, eu falei alto e bem alto para o céu, na esperança que o Ser Superior me ajudasse.

- Meu Deus, eu desejei tanto este dia e agora ele é sem sentido. O meu pesadelo pessoal. – O desespero de Bella começava a transparecer.

- Bella? – Chamou Edward com tristeza.

A menção do meu nome por aquela voz aveludada e rouca me deixou inerte. Aquele momento poderia ser especial, único ou, simplesmente, o momento de discórdia e tristeza que eu tanto temia. Alguns segundos se passaram e eu continuava imóvel, dispersa em pensamentos e no medo de o encarar. Contudo, o meu corpo pareceu ganhar vida própria e aos poucos ficou frente a frente com ele, mesmo que meu olhar ainda permanecesse no chão. O silêncio se fez presente e aos poucos, tomando uma coragem que não tinha, encarei seus olhos e tudo desabou.

As famosas borboletas contraiam em meu estômago, minhas pernas continuavam bambas e meu coração batia desenfreado. Voltei a anos atrás, quando ele ainda era somente meu amigo, àquele momento no qual minha _paixonite_ era segredo. Ironicamente, tudo se encaixava com aquele tempo… um jardim, uma festa. No entanto, o passado tinha um peso que outrora não tivera, então as palavras ficaram travadas de ambas as partes. Somente continuamos ali, parados, olhando um para o outro e tentando desvendar pensamento silenciosos que emanavam no olhar.

- E não acredito que é você mesmo… - Disse Bella num suspiro.

- Eu estou tão surpreso como você. – Respondeu com a voz travada.

- Eu… - Bella começou. – Eu desejei todos os dias, nesses dois anos, poder te ver e saber como está e agora… - Disse perdida, confusa.

- E agora? – Perguntou receoso. – Sou o teu pesadelo pessoal! – Continuou, repetindo a frase que ela dissera antes.

- Sim, o meu pesadelo pessoal, – Sorriu constrangida – pois nem nos meus sonhos mais belos, eu imaginaria reencontrar você desta forma. Numa festa da empresa, na qual você será meu chefe e nesse jardim. Assim como… - Parou a frase, desviando seus olhos dos seus.

- Como quando nos conhecemos. – Completou. – Eu queria… - Edward foi interrompido por uma voz conhecida.

- Bella. Bella, onde você está? Ah, te encontrei. – Disse Mike sorrindo, ignorando a presença de Edward. – Vamos, o baile vai ser aberto agora e você prometeu que dançaria comigo. – Disse arrastando Bella consigo.

O restante da festa transcorreu na maior normalidade, a felicidade estava estampada em qualquer dos rostos que conversavam ou dançavam espalhados pelo salão. As conversas entre os demais se fazia na maior normalidade, naquela festa somente duas pessoas se encontravam alheias e com pensamentos longe. Depois daquele encontro no jardim nunca mais se falaram e, as poucas vezes que seus olhares se encontraram, se viam perdidos nos segundos seguintes.

A madrugada começava a fazer-se presente e os convidados começavam aos poucos a despedirem-se de John, Carlisle e Edwrad com amistosos desejos de felicidades e boas parcerias. Logicamente, os seis amigos se aproximação dos três para os felicitarem como todos os outros e nesta ocasião, o rosto de Carlisle se transformou em um misto de surpresa e confusão. Ali perante ele estavam os amigos de Edward, a ex-namorada e um outro rapaz que ele desconhecia.

- Boa noite. – Disse Emmett amigável. – Viemos despedir-nos e desejar as maiores felicidades com esta parceria.

- Boa noite. – Disse Carlisle, observando todos. – Obrigado, espero que ajude a empresa e possa colaborar em prol disso com vocês.

- Claro que sim. Boa noite a todos. – Respondeu Rose.

- Boa noite. Eu e Alice desejamos o mesmo, a colaboração de todos é fundamental para o sucesso.

- Sem dúvida, Jasper. – Disse John.

- Boa noite. – Disse Bella timidamente e com o olhar intenso. – Esta parceria trará novas perspetivas para a empresa e, com certeza, novos clientes. Felicidades…

- Obrigada Bella. – Disse Carlisle em dúvida.

- Carlisle, Bella é uma das nossas melhores funcionárias. Esta timidez é característica dela, mas em questão de trabalho, a sua seriedade a precede.

- Acredito, ela sempre foi muito consciente quanto às suas responsabilidades. – Disse Carlisle, olhando-a profundamente e deixando John surpreso.

- Mais uma vez felicidades, boa noite. – Disse retirando-se com extrema vergonha, primeiro estava presente Edward e Carlisle, depois aqueles elogios.

- Vocês a conhecem, Carlisle? – Perguntou John curioso.

- Sim John. Esse é uma longa história e que não me pertence diretamente.

Naquela noite, Carlisle e Edward permaneceram em silêncio com seus pensamentos. Aquela noite tinha sido repleta de emoções e surpresas, nenhum jamais imaginou que acontece-se tantas coisas naquela festa e, muito menos, que o passado e o presente se cruzassem com tanta desenvoltura. No entanto, ambos tinham a certeza que nada seria igual a partir daquele momento.

O mesmo acontecia com os quatro amigos. Eles se remetiam a pensar no quanto a vida era pequena e dava voltas, o quanto o destino podia ser surpreendente. Além de reencontrarem um amigo de infância depois de dois anos de desconhecido, eles trabalhariam com o mesmo. Realçando o facto dos dois _namorados_ transmitirem ainda tanto sentimento como no começo.

Todos pareciam absortos em pensamentos, somente Mike tagarelava com todos fazendo comentários e suposições absurdas. Ainda assim, ninguém respondia às suas questões e indagações. Ninguém podia culpa-lo ou destratá-lo pelos impropérios que este dizia, pois ele não conhecia ninguém, não sabia de nada e, piorando tudo, encontrava-se apaixonado por Bella. Todos viam as investidas e tentativas de chamar a atenção de Bella, mas nada obtivera sucesso.

A relação do grupo com Mike era conhecimento e não uma boa amizade, não que Mike fosse uma pessoa má ou mal-intencionado, mas era um pouco egoísta, critico e presunçoso. A única certeza que todos partilhavam era de sua paixão assolapada por Bella, embora nunca correspondida. No entanto, no que respeita a trabalho, ele era um bom colega.

Quando o carro de Emmett parou na frente da casa Bella, a mesma se despediu e quase correu para dentro de casa. A mesma queria estar sozinha, pensar e desejava internamente, dormir para acalmar todas as sensações que percorriam o seu corpo.

O relógio parecia parado, minutos sobre minutos e os meus olhos não havia jeito de se fecharem, levando-me para o mundo da inconsciência, dos sonhos. Eu não queria esquecer de nada desta noite, queria apenas apaziguar um pouco o coração e a mente. Tudo tinha sido um rol de acontecimentos, um emaranhado de sentimentos e surpresas, restava-me agora tentar colocar os meus pensamentos em ordem. Afinal, segunda-feira teria que lidar com a sua presença constante e eu não sabia exatamente o que esperar de tudo isto.

Em algum momento, no meio de pensamentos imaginários de como seria o dia de segunda-feira, o sono me tomou e eu mergulhei em um sonho repleto de felicidade, onde tudo era "cor-de-rosa", onde havia um Edward e eu juntos e felizes.

O domingo estava radioso, o sol brilhava num azul pleno e a brisa suave tornava o dia agradável. Apesar de minhas poucas horas de sono, eu estava sentada num banco de pedra a apreciar a vista que tinha ao meu redor. Eu estava sentada no meu jardim tomando um café suave, observava as belas flores com diversas cores e formas enfileiradas em vasos que delineava o limite do jardim. Enquanto cedros verdes e vibrantes barravam o passeio público da propriedade. Apesar de toda a envolvente ser colorida, tudo se tornava numa beleza sem fim.

A longitude de meus pensamentos me fizeram sobressaltar quando sinto em meu ombro um toque familiar e sorri. O meu sorriso se fez presente no rosto, eu sabia que teria a sua companhia nessa manhã, sempre tivera.

- Bom dia, Rose.

- Bom dia, Bellinha. Como você está? – Perguntou a amiga sorridente.

- Estou bem, na verdade. Eu me sinto leve, apesar que estar confusa, com medo, apreensiva. – Disse sorrindo pequeno.

- Confesso que pensava em encontra-la desanimada, triste… mas eu estou tão contente por vê-la assim. Você está, de certa forma, a viver e com um certo brilho no olhar. – Sorriu, verdadeira.

- Não exagera Rose, eu estou num mar de conflitos internos. Eu não sei o que pensar, dizer, sentir.

- Vocês chegaram a conversar ontem? – Perguntou.

- Não, quando acho que a conversa começaria a ficar séria e poderia esclarecer alguns pendentes do passado, Mike apareceu e me arrastou com ele para a pista de dança. Confesso que me deixei ir, mas o turbilhão de sentimentos em que estava não me permitia pensar direito. – Disse, suspirando. – Mas espera, como você sabe que ele me procurou? Ah claro, ele não me encontrou por acaso, vocês que disseram onde me encontrar!

- Não vou mentir e nem teria motivo para o fazer. Sim, eu e Alice dissemos a Edward onde você estava, vocês precisavam conversar. Ainda precisam! – Disse Rose.

- Não estou criticando ou algo assim. Vocês conversaram com ele? – Perguntou curiosa.

- Sim, quando saímos de perto de você e fomos procurar Emmett e Jasper, os encontramos a conversar. Confesso que ficamos um pouco atrás a ouvir a conversa antes de entrarmos em cena. Apesar de todos os acontecimentos passados Bella, nós temos que compreender o lado de Edward e acredite, ele sofreu com as decisões que tomou e com as consequências dos seus atos, apesar de acreditar que elas foram as melhores.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Bella, engelhando a testa.

- Eu acho que você só percebeu o que estava fazendo quando o perdeu, Bella. Sinceramente, eu acredito que se ele não tivesse tomado esta atitude, você nunca enxergaria a realidade ou pelo menos não a tempo de reverter a situação. – Disse Rose sincera.

- Talvez você tenha razão. – Disse olhando o horizonte. – Eu estava tão obstinada que não via um palmo à minha frente. A realidade que eu percebia era, completamente, deturpada.

- Não me leve a mal, Bella. Você sabe que eu a adoro, mas eu realmente penso assim.

- Claro que não. Você sempre me apoiou e agora está aqui, desperdiçando este magnifico dia comigo.

- Lógico que não, eu vim mesmo cobrar um almoço calórico de alguma take-away que você conheça. – Bella gargalhou, sendo seguida de Rose.

O entregador da telepizza logo chegou e as duas, sentadas na grande sala mirando o jardim comiam animadas. Elas compartilhavam de uma amizade verdadeira e confidente, algo que foi crescendo à medida do tempo. Muitas vezes, as palavras eram desnecessárias para saberem que algo estava mal ou quando a felicidade as envolvia. Assim como a amizade que unia as duas a Alice, apesar de esta ter muito mais energia e espalhar alegria por onde passa. Assim aconteceu quando Alice se juntou a elas no meio da tarde.

O domingo passara rápido e sorridente para as três amigas que fizeram um programa caseiro, mas bastante acalentador. Os amigos e respetivos namorados tinham ido assistir a um jogo de futebol e à festa de comemoração que se seguia se a equipe ganhasse. Então, elas uniram-se numa diversão feminina.

No final do dia, quando a hora de jantar soava no relógio da cozinha, os três chegaram eufóricos e, apesar de terem estado na festa, com fome. As três cozinharam algo simples para desgosto dos homens. Uma salada e carne grelhada, completando uma dieta que fora quebrada na hora de almoço.

Os cinco ainda permaneceram em casa algumas horas depois do jantar, ambos contavam como tinha sido o jogo ou como a tarde tinha sido aproveitadora. Vez ou outra, a festa da empresa era mencionada, mas tão logo era esquecida. Quando o relógio dava as 23 horas, os cinco se despediram de Bella e rumaram a casa para a merecida noite de sono. O dia seguinte seria de trabalho e algumas emoções.

O despertador tocou nas tão famosas 7:30 da manhã, acordando uma Bella sonolenta. Como acontecia diariamente, ela rumou ao banheiro para um duche rápido e sua higiene matinal, depois se vestiu. Quando devidamente arrumada, ela preparou seu pequeno-almoço com calma, sentando-se e degustando-o. Nesta hora, o nervosismo começava a se intensificar.

Durante a sua viagem para o trabalho, naquele interminável engarrafamento comum, as imagens rodavam sua mente e a expectativa intensificava o bater do seu coração. Eles não se viram mais desde sexta e hoje estariam frente a frente em pleno local de trabalho, tornando tudo estranho e constrangedor.

Ao entrar no piso do seu escritório pode observar quatro homens parados na receção, compenetrados nos papéis que observavam e falando com a rececionista. Ao observar a cena seu coração acelerou, ele estava ali e ele estava lindo dentro de um fato social cinza escuro delicado e uma camisa branca que salientava o seu porte. A sua respiração falhou quando percebeu o mesmo observando-a, como se a despisse com os olhos. O seu sapado de salto delicado, sua saia acima do joelho azul-marinho e sua blusa branca ajustada a seu corpo com o casaco a condizer azul a deixavam com um semblante sério e respeitoso. A avaliação demorou alguns minutos, nenhum dos dois se mexeu naquele instante tão precioso e contido, mas os outros sócios perceberam sua presença naquele espaço e logo a chamaram, quebrando a ligação de olhares.

- Bom dia, Bella. Estou apresentando a empresa para Carlisle e Edward, afinal eles precisam conhecer os cantos à empresa. Quando terminar, posso pedir que ajude Edward com o departamento de RH?

- Bom dia. Sem problema algum, eu vou adiantando algum trabalho que tenho pendente devido à ocorrência da festa na sexta, mas estarei disponível. Logo que terminar, Edward poderá encontrar-me na sala e eu passarei o trabalho para ele. – Disse com a voz falha.

- Combinado, Bella. Aproveito a ocasião para a informar que Edward será responsável pelo departamento e a ajudará em qualquer questão. Enquanto Carlisle trabalhará em parceria comigo em relação a toda a empresa.

- Tudo bem, agora se me dão licença. – Disse retirando-se com o nó a prender na sua garganta.

Quando entrou na sua sala, Rose já estava sentada na sua secretária. Uma pasta de arquivo e um monte de papéis adornavam sua secretaria, enquanto esta digitava no computador. Quando percebeu a presença de Bella ali, olhou-a com um sorriso singelo no rosto.

- Bom dia, amiga. Tudo bem?

- Bom dia. – Disse indo para sua secretária e ligando o computador. – Você não vai acreditar quem é o responsável do departamento a partir de hoje! – Disse sôfrega.

- Não vai dizer que é… - Começou Rose espantada.

- Edward, sim. Acabei de saber, encontrei-os lá fora na entrada. – Suspirou.

- Fiquei sem palavras, os dois a trabalharam juntos… - Sorriu, imaginando as peças que o destino pode provocar.

- Por favor, não sorria com isto. Você tem noção do quão difícil será?

- O tempo tornará tudo mais simples, você verá. – Rose estava confiante que tudo se ajeitaria, afinal via no olhar dos dois o sentimento de outrora.

- Vou organizando os processos que tenho em mãos, antes que ele chegue. Afinal, tudo está atrasado devido à festa. – Riu.

- Nem me fale, a semana passada foi caótica!

As duas amigas continuaram a trabalhar nos seus processos, cada uma concentrada em seus afazeres enquanto iam chegando as colegas que partilhavam o escritório com estas. Logo, todos começaram a trabalhar ao som de fundo de uma rádio que amenizava o ambiente e fazia o trabalho fluir. As pequenas conversas ou trocas de palavras que podiam ser ouvidas naquele dia eram de trabalho. Aquela era uma equipe que se entreajudava, lógico que havia os seus desentendimentos quando uma ou outra coisa não agradava, mas no conjunto tudo decorria na normalidade.

Cerca de uma hora, a porta do departamento foi aberta e uma figura imponente e séria entrou por ela, arrancando diversos suspiros que em nada passaram despercebidos. Somente Bella não havia percebido a sua entrada, tal era a sua concentração no trabalho e na conversa que mantinha com o informático do programa que usava. Edward observava tudo ao seu redor e cumprimentou todas ali, esperando pacientemente que Bella terminasse o seu serviço e pudesse ajuda-lo.

- Edward? Desculpe, eu estava distraída e não o vi entrar. Estava resolvendo um problema com o programa, você está aí há muito tempo? – Perguntou aflita.

- Não há problema, não há muito. Eu percebi que estava ocupada e resolvi não interromper. – Sorriu.

- Não sei muito bem por onde começar, mas talvez por conhecer quem trabalha no sector para o caso de precisar de algo, saber com quem falar. Alguns, você deve conhecer de cara por causa da festa e outros conhecerá mais tarde porque não estão presentes. – Disse, fazendo Edward franzir a testa. – Mike, Rose, Vitoria, Lilly e Seth. Jacob não está presente, encontra-se em viagem. Então, Mike e Rose fazem a contabilidade e as cobranças aos clientes, Vitoria e eu pertencemos aos recursos humanos e fazemos tudo inerente ao mesmo, podendo ajudar qualquer sector aqui, Seth e Jacob são comerciais.

- Entendi. Eu não quero de maneira nenhuma atrapalhar o vosso trabalho, embora precise de me esclarecer sobre o que cada um faz e logicamente orientar tudo, ajudando no que precisarem. O meu objetivo é sempre colaborar convosco e poder angariar novos projetos para a empresa. Alguma dúvida, questão podem vir falar comigo. A minha sala será aqui do lado e podem ir quando assim o entenderem. – Sorriu amigável.

- Agora explicarei como costumamos trabalhar, quais os nossos clientes e como funciona tudo em geral. – Disse Bella tremendo ligeiramente com a sua presença.

- Vamos lá, então.

As próximas duas horas dos dois foram produtivas e bastante profissionais. Vez ou outra se perdiam nos olhos um do outro, mas logo voltavam à realidade e continuavam. Tudo tinha sido minuciosamente apresentado a Edward.

Quando Edward saiu rumo ao seu escritório, Bella e Rose trocaram um sincero olhar de entendimento. Ambas sabiam como aquelas duas horas tinham sido difíceis e somente suportadas pelo simples facto do tema ser profissional. Embora, agora Bella tivesse muito trabalho pela frente – trabalho de sexta e desse dia.

Na hora de almoço, ela e Rose se dirigiram a um pequeno restaurante em frente à empresa, onde muitas vezes iam a fim de espairecer a cabeça do trabalho. As duas conversavam trivialidades do dia-a-dia, algumas questões pessoais ou meramente seus projetos para férias, final de semana. Contudo, aquela hora pareceu desaparecer rapidamente e tiveram que voltar ao seu trabalho.

O trabalho acumulado ocupou a tarde toda e o princípio da noite a Bella, acrescendo as questões que iam surgindo nesse dia. Algumas vezes eram clientes que ligavam, em outras, algum acontecimento na produção ou então alguma questão de Edward relativo à análise que estava a fazer. O horário laboral foi cessado, os colaboradores saindo e Bella permaneceu no seu posto, somente dera pelas horas quando Rose falou com ela, avisando que iria embora. Contudo, esta queria terminar um mapa para depois ir embora.

O cansaço se fazia presente e como forma de o combater, Bella deslocou-se à pequena sala-cafetaria que existia no piso para os colaboradores fazerem um intervalo dos seus afazeres. Ela estava tão distraída que ao entrar não reparou ninguém lá, somente quando se virou com o café em mãos, se sobressaltou com a figura à sua frente.

- Ed… Edward, que susto. O que faz aqui a essa hora? – Perguntou sobressaltada.

- Estava terminando de analisar uns documentos e vim buscar uma água. E você? Está aqui ainda porquê? – Perguntou curioso.

- Estava terminando de preencher um mapa de pessoal. Agora vim buscar um café para me animar um pouco e terminar, assim amanhã posso focar-me nos demais. – Disse com o semblante cansado e se virando para ir embora.

- Bella, espera! – Disse segurando seu braço e sentindo um arrepio bom percorrer seu corpo.

- Eu… Eu preciso terminar o mapa, Edward. O dia de hoje foi cansativo, por favor. – Disse apressada, numa tentativa de fugir daquele assunto, daquela situação.

- Nós temos que conversar, Bella. Você sabe que temos, não fuja disso. Na sexta fomos interrompidos pelo seu namorado, talvez o momento não fosse o mais adequado, mas não posso nem quero adiar esta situação. – Disse com a voz intensa.

- Eu sei disso! Eu entendo isso, mas… - Lamentou-se – Espera, você disse "seu namorado"? – Perguntou confusa.

- Sim. Mike é o nome dele, não é? – Arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Mike? O Mike não é… deixa para lá. Eu tenho que terminar o meu trabalho. Até amanhã. – Disse fugindo.

Bella saiu apressada para a sua sala tentando acalmar o seu coração, pois sentir o seu toque fez todo o seu corpo desejar com intensidade abraça-lo e se sentir protegida em seus braços, poder tocar seus lábios e sentir seu cabelo em suas mãos. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas conseguiu mante-las lá, não derramar nenhuma.

Quando terminou o trabalhoso mapa, desligou o computador, juntou suas coisas e saiu do escritório alcançando o botão do elevador e aguardando o mesmo. No entanto, o seu corpo ficou estático quando sentiu um perfume invadir suas narinas, uma inspiração em seu pescoço, um corpo muito próximo ao seu e uma voz rouca em seu ouvido.

- Conversaremos agora no jantar que reservei para nós em um restaurante aqui perto. – Disse agora olhando o reflexo de Bella no espelho do elevador que abriu naquele momento. – Pode ser?


	5. Chapter 5

A beleza inquestionável de Jane parecia atrair os olhares masculinos que por ali circulavam. Dona de uma silhueta invejável, uma pele clara que contrastava com seu cabelo loiro como ouro e seus olhos azuis mar, trajando um vestido preto simples com um corte sublime no peito, embora discreto, um pouco acima do joelho e com uma pequena racha do lado direito realçando sua coxa definida. Em seus pés adornava uma sandália de salto fino preta e prateada, combinando elegantemente com o colar e pulseira que completavam a figura oponente.

A figura de sorriso alargado contemplava Edward com um brilho no olhar, mas visivelmente confusa pela sua inercia. Este continuava parado no mesmo lugar de quando o chamara, claramente surpreso.

- Ainda se lembra de mim, querido?

- Jane… - Murmurou. – Você aqui? Como você… o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Edward, querido, eu vim ver-te! – Disse sorrindo.

Bella e Rose acompanhavam aquele reencontro, atentas e curiosas. A linda mulher que estava agora próxima a elas exibia um profundo olhar sentido sobre Edward, revelando muitas das divagações das duas. O pensamento que preambulava na mente de Bella se confirmava pelas poucas palavras da moça e do nervosismo ciente dele, à sua frente estava o amor de Edward, o amor que o mesmo encontrou nesses dois anos de vivência sem ela. Esse pensamento era partilhado por Rose que temia agora pelo bem-estar de Bella e, consequentemente, pela consequência que a confirmação acarretaria na vida de todos.

Os dois anos de lacuna da vida dos dois era a insegurança diária que preenchia o coração de ambos, embora cientes que partilhavam do mesmo sentimento de outrora, a pronunciação do mesmo ficava guardado na alma destes e travados na garganta quando o desejo se sobreponha à razão. Então, inseguramente as trapaças da vida se proponham em cada pedaço de tempo que desperdiçavam. Agora ali e naquele momento, nada poderia ser feito ou reescrito. Agora ali e naquele momento, a verdade se cingia a ela mesma.

- Rose, vamos? Ainda tenho mapas para rever e alguns problemas a resolver. – Disse Bella aparentando uma calma e seriedade que em nada correspondiam à verdade.

- Sim, sim. Eu tenho que terminar os relatórios e entregá-los ainda hoje. – Disse enquanto seguia Bella até ao elevador e percebia o abraço saudoso que Jane e Edward trocavam agora.

Bella desejava internamente poder sair daquele hall e refugiar-se no recanto da sua secretária com o trabalho preenchendo sua mente, mas como naquele momento a sorte parecia abandonar a sua figura, Edward e Jane entraram no mesmo elevador.

- Jane, quero apresentar duas pessoas importantes na minha vida pessoal e profissional, eu já lhe falei delas. Essas são Rose e Bella, amigas e profissionais da empresa.

- Prazer em conhecer-vos. O Edward falava muito de vocês, enfim pode conhecê-las. – Disse sorrindo, mas prendendo um olhar em Bella.

- O prazer é nosso Jane. – Disse Bella sorrindo falsamente.

- Prazer, Jane. Espero que goste da estadia por aqui, agora se nos permite temos que encarrar o nosso trabalho. – Disse retirando-se com Bella do pequeno hall que antevia os escritórios.

A percetibilidade de algumas realidades pode ferir as esperanças mais réstias que um coração pode guardar em seu interior e então, o derrame sanguíneo das feridas jamais saradas aprofundam a dor dilacerante que consome. Contudo, dois anos era o tempo suficiente para a alma de Bella ter aprendido a dissimular os sentimentos e aparentar serenidade. Com certeza, esta dissimulação não acontecia em todos ou quaisquer momentos, acontecia na força surpreendente da mente e nunca numa surpresa.

- Você está bem, Bella? – Perguntou Rose, quando Bella sentava na sua cadeira encarava a parede branca.

- Estou amiga, tudo bem. – Disse almejando que suas palavras fossem verdadeiras.

Aquela tarde parecia gigantesca e o trabalho imenso face a outrora. Estava claro a quem conhecesse Bella e sua história de vida que aquela figura que ali estava, não era mais que um corpo. O brilho que começava a aparecer no seu olhar morreu, a esperança que empregava em cada palavra tinha esmorecido e a sua voz calou as palavras! Contudo, naquele momento podia ser percebido algo novo por detrás daquela feição tão sublimar, alguma decisão.

- Rose, acabei por hoje. Vou indo, você vem?

- Vou sim. Vou guardar tudo e desligar o computador, por hoje está concluído. – Riu, sendo acompanhada pela amiga.

- As horas hoje arrastaram-se, os relatórios que tinha para ver não eram tantos e o trabalho não estava muito atrasado. – Tentou justificar, já que havia dito o que não queria.

- Se você tivesse realmente lido com atenção algum daqueles documentos e não, o mesmo, três ou quatro vezes. – Sorriu de leve. – Felizmente, eu conheço você tão bem. Não subestime a minha inteligência, se não quiser tocar no assunto, tudo bem, mas não minta.

- Vamos indo? – Disse fugindo daquela conversa.

- Vamos.

Quando chegaram ao hall, os risos e carinhos presentes numa imagem puramente romântica, as deixaram sem fala e, de certa forma, constrangidas por interromperem o momento. Ali presentes estavam Jane e Edward numa brincadeira de crianças, trocando carinhos e abraços. Jane estava com os braços envoltos no pescoço de Edward, enquanto com um braço ele mantinha a cintura dela próxima a ele e com a outra fazia cocegas na barriga ou lateral do corpo. A cabeça de Edward estava suspensa no ombro dela, enquanto roubava um pouco do perfume do seu pescoço.

Os dois estavam tão envolvidos um com o outro que nem perceberam a presença das duas amigas atrás, somente quando Bella, demasiado perturbada pelo que presenciou, seguiu para o elevador chamando-o.

- Vocês estão aí? – Perguntou Jane, enquanto Edward estava sério e de olhos postos em Bella, que jamais o encarara.

- Estamos indo embora. Por hoje, o trabalho terminou, amanhã há mais! – Disse em um sorriso dissimulado e enraivecido.

- Nós também estamos indo, não é querido?! – Disse sensualmente. – Vamos jantar fora.

- Hoje está um tempo fantástico para isso, talvez se escolhessem um restaurante à beira mar. – Sugeriu Bella, olhando nos olhos de Jane e desprezando a surpresa neles.

- Uma ótima ideia. – Disse simplesmente, incapaz de pronunciar algo mais.

O ambiente nos segundos que o elevador os levava ao térreo foram estranhos e perturbadores, o silêncio reinava. Aquela pequena provocação mútua tinha sido mais do que esperavam para um dia só, aquela tinha sido a sentença das emoções e sentimentos existentes. O futuro era agora comandado e sentenciado conforme a razão mandava, sua vontade prevaleceria.

Despediram-se na porta de entrada e rumaram aos seus carros parados no estacionamento. Desejaram boa noite e nada mais fora ouvido, nem Rose tentou dizer qualquer palavra naquele momento, ela sabia que a amiga desabaria e não daria esse gosto a Jane. Apesar de tudo, a opinião de Rose em relação a Jane era incerta… Jane parecia ser uma boa pessoa e não uma boémia interesseira, no entanto depois do ocorrido na empresa, as suas convicções mudaram.

A alma de Bella estava perturbada, embora não conseguisse derramar alguma lagrima. Seria o choque o fator para tamanho feito? Talvez, tudo se devesse a tantas e tantas circunstâncias e privações que a vida lhe colocara no caminho ou, simplesmente, pelo fato de ter ainda um pouco de amor-próprio e ter conseguido superar a culpa. Aquela culpa de o ter deixado partir, aquela culpa que carregou por tudo que aconteceu na história dos dois. O dia tinha sido intenso, ela tivera que saber lidar com sentimentos que não esperava, mas tinha conseguido perceber que em nada adiantava continuar a culpabilizar-se por algo que estava feito e que, neste momento, a transcendia.

Então, enquanto percorria as estradas que a levariam a sua casa, tomou algumas decisões e a primeira delas, ela trataria logo no dia seguinte. A sua vida tinha que mudar, o seu coração tinha que cicatrizar. A normalidade devia reinar na sua vida, o passado tinha que ficar lá, ela somente quereria viver no presente e no futuro. Os sonhos de menina/mulher e aquele amor tórrido que sentia em seu peito teriam que ficar onde eles pertencem… no passado.

Abrindo a porta de casa sem qualquer pressa, ouviu sou telefone tocar incessante. No play list podia ver piscar o nome de sua mãe, a ultima pessoa com quem queria falar naquele momento, mas acabou por atender.

- Olá mãe. – Disse sem qualquer emoção na voz.

- Oh minha filha, como você está? Faz tempo que não falamos, como está seu trabalho? Os seus amigos? – Perguntou.

- Anda tudo bem, mãe. – Respondeu direta, sem querer alargar a conversa.

- Não está mentindo, pois não? – Perguntou com seriedade. – Eu ouvi dizer que a família Cullen estava de volta à cidade.

- Eu sabia… para a senhora ligar tinha que haver um motivo! – Disse indignada. – Jamais me ligaria somente para saber se sua filha está bem ou se precisa de alguma coisa, aliás nem sua filha sou mais não é?! – Apertou o telefone com força.

- Não fale assim comigo, eu ainda sou sua mãe. Nós já conversamos milhares de vezes sobre esse assunto, pensei que tivesse ficado resolvido. Filha, todos nós cometemos erros, todos nós temos direito a uma segunda oportunidade! – Disse surpresa e revoltada com as palavras de Bella.

- Tudo bem, mãe. Sim, os Cullen estão de volta. Sim, Edward está aqui. Sim, nós os dois já nos vimos, já falamos e não, não voltamos a ser o que um dia fomos. O sentimento que nos unia ficou naquela época, agora somos dois adultos que um dia se amaram e embora muita coisa tenha acontecido, tornamo-nos amigos ou conhecidos. Sinceramente, eu não sei como definir aquilo que nos "une", acho que no fundo a única ligação que temos é profissional e basta. – Desabafou.

- Profissional? Como assim, Bella? Vocês trabalham juntos?

- Ele é meu chefe. – Suspirou.

- Seu chefe? Que coincidência ou será que… - Disse indagando.

- Não será, nem meio será! Eu já respondi ao que me perguntou, agora eu quero ir tomar um banho e relaxar. – Disse já perdendo a pouca paciência que tinha.

- Tudo bem. Fique bem e descanse, nós conversamos outro dia. Boa noite. – Disse despedindo-se da filha.

- Boa noite. – Disse e desligou.

A quantidade de pensamentos e emoções que assolavam sua mente a deixavam exausta. Além de ter que assimilar a presença de Jane, sua mãe lhe ligara só para saber se o que ouvira era verdade. Embora não quisesse lembrar de nada do passado a discussão com os seus pais ainda era lembrada, agora de forma diferente, mas ainda feria. Tudo tinha a sua consequência, aquela permaneceria gravada no seu coração, embora não guardasse qualquer mágoa.

Os raios de sol entravam pelas frestas das janelas meio abertas do quarto de Bella, fazendo-a despertar do seu sono apaziguador. Ainda faltavam uma hora para o seu despertador soar, ainda sonolenta virou o corpo para o lado oposto e tentou voltar ao seu sono. Contudo, a claridade não lhe permitiram tal feito, fazendo-a levantar e seguir o seu ritual habitual.

Aquele arranha-céus estava mais uma vez diante de seus olhos, faltavam apenas vinte minutos para que o seu horário de expediente começar, mas ali sentada numa mesa de café observava toda a envolvente daquele edifício gélido e estático. Em frente aquilo tudo, ela percebeu que a solução viável para tudo que ela mantinha em sua mente e coração era afastar-se de tudo. Afastar-se da presença constante dele e, consequentemente, tentar reorganizar e entender tudo que havia acontecido desde a sua volta. O equilíbrio que há muito ela tentava recuperar, aquela certeza que ficou abalada, mas que dia após dia, ela tentava encarar e readquirir.

- Bom dia meninas.

- Bom dia, Bella.

- Vitória, eu quero falar com você. – Disse enquanto arrumava sua mala na cadeira.

- Pode falar, Bella.

- Eu estou querendo tirar as minhas férias, três semanas para ser mais exata. Então, veja no mapa de férias e marque. – Disse séria.

- Quando quer começar as férias? – Perguntou, observando o mapa.

- Segunda-feira…

- Esta segunda-feira? – Perguntou espantada.

- Sim, algum problema?

- Hummm… - observou o mapa - sem qualquer problema, vou marcar já no mapa.

- Faça isso, eu vou adiantar tudo aqui e depois passar para você os assuntos inadiáveis. – Disse olhando alguns papéis sobre a secretária.

- Tudo bem. – Disse Vitoria um pouco chateada por ficar com o trabalho todo para si, ela detestava ficar sozinha.

Rose observou toda a conversa intrigada, a amiga estava com uma postura e um olhar diferente. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido, aquela decisão repentina tinha nome e sobrenome, mas aquela frieza, aquela autoconfiança adquirira da noite para o dia significavam alguma decisão. Ela fugiria dali, ela queria ficar longe dele sem dúvida, mas também queria reconstruir os muros de betão que se elevavam à sua volta.

As horas daquela manhã passaram normalmente, todos naquele escritório permaneciam concentrados nos seus afazeres. Bella ausentou-se por quase meia hora tendo sido chamada à confeção devido a um problema entre duas funcionárias. As duas nunca haviam tido uma relação muito amistosa, mas naquele dia as duas se enfrentaram quando tiveram que trabalhar em parceria. O confronto só terminou quando a presença de Bella se fez presente diante das duas, nenhuma sabia exatamente o que dizer. Naquela situação, ambas tiveram receio que fossem despedidas e com um processo disciplinar, contudo esse não era a política de Bella. Ela sempre presou que o diálogo era melhor, embora soubesse que na maioria dos casos, resolveria no momento e depois tudo se repetiria e o processo era inevitável. Chamou as duas em separado a um pequeno escritório do responsável de produção e advertiu as duas, avisando que independentemente das rixas que poderia haver entre as duas, ali era um local de trabalho e não um campo de batalha. Então, se aquela mesma situação se voltasse a repetir, as duas estariam com problemas.

Quando regressava ao seu posto de trabalho, no hall cruzou-se com Edward. O mesmo tinha ido à sua procura e soube por Vitoria que a mesma tinha sido chamada à fábrica, sendo o motivo mencionado, mas de forma distorcida.

- Bella, o que aconteceu? Fui à sua procura e Vitoria me disse que houve problemas… – Perguntou.

- Duas funcionárias desentenderam-se, mas já está tudo resolvido. – Explicou.

- Tem certeza? – Perguntou confuso.

- Sim, mas porque está a perguntar isso? – Observava o rosto confuso de seu chefe.

- A Vitoria me disse que as duas eram muito problemáticas e que com certeza iriam ser despedidas, sempre havia problemas com elas e você passava a vida na fábrica por causa delas, que era benevolente com elas! – Disse.

- O quê? – Perguntou confusa. – Realmente, as duas funcionárias não convivem muito bem uma com a outra, mas nunca fui chamada por causa disso. Tenho conhecimento desta controvertia pelo responsável de produção que sempre nos deixa a par da situação dos funcionários. Hoje, pela primeira vez, tive que intervir… não entendo porque Vitoria disse isso!

- Iremos entender… Venha ao meu escritório e chame Vitoria, por favor.

- Certo. – Disse, dirigindo-se ao escritório para chamar a colega de trabalho.

A conversa que os três tiveram deixou Vitoria furiosa e com sede de vingança, ela detestava ser chamada a atenção por qualquer pessoa, mas as coisas pioravam quando se tratava de Bella. Não que ela tivesse algo concreto contra Bella, ela somente não a suportava desde que soube que ela namorara Edward no passado e a simples possibilidade de os dois reatarem a deixavam preocupada. Ela não via em Edward o seu grande amor, mas o seu porto seguro na questão de conforto económico. Por sua vez, a sua frustração aumentava a cada dia que percebia que em algum momento Edward a olhou como mulher.

A hora de almoço chegou e Rose tratou de arrastar a amiga com ela, ela estava ansiosa para lhe perguntar o porque de antecipar as suas férias. Então, nem sequer esperou entrar no restaurante e fazerem o pedido, ela foi logo direta ao ponto.

- Qual o motivo para você antecipar as férias? – Perguntou séria analisando a expressão da amiga e, perante isso, completou. – E nem tente mentir!

- Eu preciso me afastar e colocar a minha mente, o meu coração em ordem. Desde a chegada de Edward, as coisas tem acontecido muito rápido, muita coisa para digerir, muitos sentimentos para entender. Preciso assimilar tudo e voltar a ter controlo da minha vida, não posso continuar sobrevivendo. O passado deve ficar onde pertence e eu quero viver o presente, o futuro. Quero voltar a ser feliz, a ser completa… entende? – Disse em desabafo, mas com sinceridade.

- Aleluia! Meu Deus, Bella… eu esperei tanto tempo para ver essa decisão em você. Embora eu reconheça o que a fez perceber isso, eu fico feliz que tenha tomado essa decisão. Finalmente, os seus olhos transmitem segurança, esperança. – Disse sorrindo, verdadeiramente feliz pela amiga.

- Eu sei amiga, você sempre esteve lá.

- Olá, olá, olá… - Disse Alice, com a sua alegria de sempre.

- Bons olhos te vejam Alice, o que a traz a estes lados? – Perguntou Rose admirada.

- Decidi vir almoçar com as minhas amiguinhas do coração, posso?

- Claro que pode, mas essa carinha não engana ninguém. Você não veio só por isso, conta logo… - Disse Bella curiosa.

- Eu não acredito! Ahhhhhhhhhhh… - Disse Rose, olhando fixamente para as mãos de Alice.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Bella, fazendo Alice mostrar a mão que adornava um belo anel de noivado. – Jura?

- Sim, sim… O Jasper ontem me pediu em casamento. Foi tão lindo! – As três sorriam felizes.

- Surpreendente, como foi? Conta-nos!

- Ele me convidou para jantar no apartamento dele, eu estranhei porque ele quase o usa, mas aceitei, lógico. Na hora combinava, eu tocava à campainha e fui recebida pela figura de Jasper trajando um smoking e um ar sério. Na hora não entendi o motivo de tanta pujança se assim se pode chamar, o jantar correu espetacularmente, tudo estava minuciosamente preparado. Quando terminamos, ele me chamou para dançar e colocou para tocar a música que passava quando nos conhecemos, confesso que tudo aquilo estava muito romântico e apertei meu corpo no dele com a sensação que me consumia. Ali, eu comprovei mais uma vez o quanto amava aquele homem que estava comigo, mas ele afastou-se e olhou-me nos olhos enquanto se ponha de joelhos e tirava do bolso aquela caixinha preta. Naquela hora, acho que meu coração parou. Eu só via aquele homem com o anel estendido à minha frente e proferindo as palavras que eu sempre sonhei um dia ouvir, não consegui segurar as lágrimas!

- Que lindo, Alice. Jasper ama você. – Disse Bella com lágrimas de felicidade pela amiga.

- Eu sempre soube da capacidade desse homem, mas confesso que ele se superou. Esse pedido foi lindo demais, Alice. – Disse sorrindo aberto.

- Ah meninas, eu jamais esquecerei aquele momento. Tudo foi perfeito, eu amei cada pedacinho daqueles momentos. Eu amo aquele ser! – Sorriu abobalhada. – Bem, agora deixando isso um pouco de lado, o que vocês conversavam quando eu cheguei? O clima parecia bem sério.

- Eu vou de férias para a semana, eu preciso me afastar e reencontrar-me…

Bella disse a Alice o que tinha dito a Rose e as duas a apoiaram na sua decisão, felizes pela determinação que percebiam nela. Tudo o que queria era que as coisas se resolvessem em bem, já que o passado nunca deixaria de ser passado.

A hora de almoço terminou e as três foram para os seus afazeres. Tudo transcorria com normalidade naquele dia, tirando o episódio da manhã. A hora de saída logo soou no relógio pendurado na parede branca do gabinete, o suspiro de alívio era sentido, embora raramente isso significasse o término do trabalho.

- Bella, amanhã me passará o que tem que ser feito na sua ausência ou quer que fique agora? – Perguntou Jessica.

- Amanhã eu passo para você e para Vitoria. – Disse olhando para a mesma que a observava com desdém.

- Até amanhã, então. – Disse Jessica mais aliviada por o trabalho ser passado às duas, embora com a certeza que a maioria recaída sobre si.

As duas se retiraram ficando somente as duas, já que Mike estava de férias e os comerciais na rua.

- Bellinha, o que aconteceu? Vitória passou a tarde toda olhando para você com uma raiva. – Perguntou intrigada.

- Esqueci de te contar. Hoje pela manhã fui chamada à fábrica, acho que Edward me procurou aqui, certo?

- Sim e ela disse onde tinha ido e o motivo. Embora, eu ache que ela exagerou nas explicações, não que eu estivesse muito atenta à conversa, pois estava ao telefone com um cliente.

- O problema é mesmo esse, Rose. O que ela disse ao Edward não era totalmente verdade, basicamente disse que o que aconteceu era frequente e eu nunca fazia nada para resolver a questão. – Explicou deixando Rose boquiaberta.

- O que ela pretendia com isso? – Perguntou.

- Eu não sei muito bem, mas o Edward perguntou-me o que se tinha passado e eu contei. Não fazia ideia do que se tinha passado, quando ele fica surpreso e me diz isso. Lógico que eu justifiquei, ele chamou as duas e acabou dando uma repreensão nela.

- Agora eu entendo. Ela nem pode ver você por isso, embora a culpa tenha sido dela.

- Ela está interessada nela, Rose. – Disse.

- O quê? Acha mesmo?

- Eu tenho a certeza absoluta disso, eu vi como ela falou com ela e pelos olhares dela. No entanto, ele parece nem a perceber e ela resolveu apontar-me como "saco de boxer" da fúria dela.

- Você sabe o porque disso, não é novidade para ninguém que vocês foram namorados no passado, ela vê em você uma rival.

- Essa é muito boa. Nós somos profissionais, não existe mais nada entre nós. Eu não sou, nem serei rival de ninguém.

- Não vamos discutir por causa desse assunto, mas se eu fosse você não me enganaria tão facilmente.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Ainda existe sentimento entre vocês…

- Acho que você anda a ver coisas, vamos embora antes que o cansaço te faça pior.

- Pode fugir, mas não se pode esconder.

No dia seguinte, Bella organizou todo o seu trabalho e ordenou os tópicos que tinham que ser executados durante a sua ausência. Após isso chamou as duas colegas e passou tudo, Jessica foi bem recetiva, já Vitoria se mostrou indiferente. Quando terminou, as suas palavras foram claras e concisas para as duas.

- Ambas não podem descorar desses tópicos e dos que surgiram, saliento bem que as duas e não só uma.

Jessica sorriu compreensiva e Vitoria bufou de raiva. Ela ia protestar, mas nesse momento a porta foi aberta e Edward entrou pela mesma. Então, sua atitude mudou drasticamente, surpreendendo todos.

- Tudo correrá bem, Bella. Pode ir de férias descansada, eu e a Jessica cuidaremos de tudo. – Disse em um sorriso sarcástico.

- Férias? Você irá de férias, Bella? – Perguntou surpreso, encarando a mulher à sua frente e analisando-a.

- Sim, Edward. Ia agora mesmo a sua sala falar com você. – Disse encabulada.

- Bem, eu preciso falar com Rose um momento e depois pode-me acompanhar. – Disse bastante sério.

- Com certeza. – Assentiu.

A conversa com Rose durou uns dez minutos, logo chamou Bella que o acompanhou um pouco apreensiva. O que ele queria conversar com ela, nada havia a acrescentar.

- Bella, você alterou as suas férias quando? Na última vez que vi o mapa, você não tinha férias este mês. – Afirmou.

- Tem toda a razão, contudo surgiu uma situação e eu preciso delas agora. – Disse tentando camuflar a verdadeira razão.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Precisa de algo? – Perguntou preocupado.

- Não, obrigada. Eu já passei o que está pendente para Jessica e Vitoria, aliás quando você entrou eu estava concluindo isso mesmo. Tenho a certeza que nada ficará sem ser feito, eu confio plenamente em Jessica. Não precisa se preocupar.

- Você sabe muito bem que a minha preocupação não é essa. Eu sei que você não deixaria de passar o seu trabalho e acredito que as outras o farão. Eu me preocupo é com a sua decisão de ir de férias tão repentinamente.

- Não se preocupe. Eu só preciso de férias. – Disse sem mais argumentos que a denunciassem.

- Eu não acredito nisso. – Suspirou com um sorriso desacreditado. – Aconteceu alguma coisa com os seus pais? – Ela balançou a cabeça negando. – Me diga, seja verdadeira. Diga a verdadeira razão.

- Não aconteceu nada, eu só preciso descansar. O trabalho aqui é de responsabilidade e eu me sinto cansada, nada mais que isso. – Disse frustrada.

- Tudo bem, Bella. Desejo-lhe umas ótimas férias e que descanse muito. – Desejou, não convencido.

- Obrigada. Até depois. – Despediu-se saindo da sala de Edward.

Aquela conversa tinha sido estranha, ali estavam presentes, tantos sentimentos omitidos através de subjugações e perguntas indiretas. Edward sabia que aquelas férias de Bella tinham um motivo, ela não anteciparia as férias por nada, tinha que haver uma razão lógica. Bella sabia que ele não tinha acreditado, mas sabia também que ele pensou ser algum problema pessoa e acredita que ele jamais imaginou ou imaginaria que o problema fosse ele próprio.

Uma semana havia passado, Bella estava de férias em casa dos pais e tentava encontra-se interiormente, organizar a sua mente e o seu coração. Cada dia era uma batalha que ela travava contra si mesma, acrescendo ao fato da mãe não a deixar esquecer e muito menos ter alguma paz. Renné era uma mulher elegante e decidida, via na filha uma pessoa grandiosa, mas sempre criticava as suas atitudes. Contrariamente, Charlie era pacato e colocava o bem-estar da filha em primeiro lugar. Nesta diferença de atitudes e personalidades, eles cometeram um erro com Bella no passado no qual se arrependiam. Na verdade, Charlie era o que mais se recriminava por ter sido influenciado por Renné, já Renné não falava no assunto, esperando esquecer.

Neste sentido, Bella desistiu de concluir as suas férias em casa deles e sem nem acreditar viajou para o Brasil. Recife foi o seu local de eleição e ali ela aproveitaria as suas duas últimas semanas de férias. A cada novo dia, ela via a sua decisão como a mais acertada possível. Recife era um município belíssimo, culturalmente repleto de espaços, galerias e museus que se enchem de turistas que assim como Bella se deslumbravam. A alimentação era outra especialidade de deixar qualquer turista "de água na boca", tudo era uma delícia e, com certeza, Bella sairia de lá com uns quilos a mais. A praia era o lugar mais apreciado por todos, desde residentes a turistas. O hotel em que se hospedou era de frente à praia, então todas as manhãs Bella caminhava pelo calçadão e depois fazia praia, enquanto de tarde conhecia mais daquele país maravilhoso.

- Rose?

- Bella? Amiga, como você está? Eu estava preocupada com você.

- Estou bem, não fique preocupada. Liguei só para perguntar como está tudo por aí.

- Não me preocupo? Eu a Alice surtamos quando ligamos para sua casa, já que o seu telemóvel estava desligado, e sua mão nos diz que você viajou. Você não ia ficar lá?

- Sim, mas minha mãe não me deixava em paz. O tempo que estive lá, eu não conseguia pensar, não conseguia respirar. Quando eu saia, ela ia comigo, quando estava no quarto descansada, ela ia lá para estar comigo. Ah e lógico, sempre falava que eu devia reconquistar o Edward, que é bom moço… enfim!

- Assim fica difícil, mas você escolheu um país e tanto amiga. Brasil? Deve estar um tempo de dar inveja e agora sim você descansa.

- Bellinha…. – Bella ouviu Alice ao fundo.

- Acabou de chegar Alice e Jasper, vou colocar no altifalante.

- Finalmente, você dá notícias, nós estávamos preocupados. – Disse Emmett.

- Desculpem, mas precisava de estar sozinha. Hoje liguei para saber de todos e fiquem sabendo que a ligação tem um custo gigantesco.

- Connosco está tudo em ordem, como sempre. E você? – Respondeu Jasper.

- Estou ótima e bastante relaxada. Agora tenho que ir, eu volto a ligar.

- Quando você volta? – Perguntou Alice.

- No próximo sábado, dia 1. Eu depois confirmo as horas do voo.

- Acho bem, nós vamos busca-la. – Disse Emmett.

- Obrigada Emmett, obrigada a todos. Beijos.

- Fica bem, beijos. – Disseram todos em conjunto.

Quando desligou Bella tinha lágrimas nos olhos, sentou-se repostada na varanda do seu quarto de hotel e deixou mais uma vez que as lágrimas banhassem seu rosto, enquanto contemplava a paisagem à sua frente. Ela estava a adorar aquelas férias, aquele país era fascinante, mas sentia-se só. Enquanto mantinha sua mente ocupada, os sorrisos que dava com as pessoas que conhecia eram agradáveis e simples, mas quando voltava para o hotel e se via sozinha, tudo voltava a dobrar.

Enquanto isso, na Tracy's Style o trabalho transcorria normalmente. Tudo na perfeita ordem, embora Edward andasse completamente ausente e meio perdido. Todos notaram a mudança repentina de comportamento deste, ele deixou de falar com as pessoas, mal saía do escritório, almoçava alguma coisa ligeira por ali mesmo e voltava a afundar a sua mente no trabalho. Os quatro amigos convidavam-no para sair, tomar um café, almoçar, até mesmo Jane o impelia a sair, mas o mesmo arranjava sempre desculpas. Somente na sexta-feira da segunda semana de férias de Bella é que ele saiu com Jane e os amigos, nesse dia eles ficaram a conhecer melhor a bela mulher que apareceu do nada e tinha, indiretamente, desestabilizado Bella.

Quarta-feira e o escritório estava uma correria, um processo tinha que ter resolução e ninguém sabia o que fazer. O cliente precisava de uma resposta urgente e todos se esquivavam de tal responsabilidade, talvez com medo da reação de Edward. Quando a rececionista informou Rose que Edward havia chegado, a mesma se dirigiu à sua sala.

- Edward posso? – Disse entrando e se assustando com as olheiras que o chefe e seu amigo tinha.

- Entra Rose. Algum problema? – Perguntou.

- Na verdade, sim. Confesso que agora que o observo são dois problemas. – Disse visivelmente preocupada.

- O que se passa?

- Primeiro como sua amiga, me diga o que se passa? Você anda completamente perdido, ausente, agora mesmo está com umas olheiras de dar medo, não quer sair connosco, nem mesmo com Jane… - Deixou a frase suspensa, ouvindo o suspiro dele.

- Não se passa nada, Rose. – Disse fazendo-a rir em derrota.

- Nada? Você acha que me engana com essa mentira tão nítida? Talvez se eu mencionar o nome de Bella, você me diga a verdade? – Ao ouvir o nome dela, ele fez uma careta em tristeza.

- Talvez você possa me disser a razão pela qual ela antecipou suas férias?

- Ela precisava, nenhum motivo em específico.

- Agora quem mente é você. Eu conheço-a, ela tem que ter um motivo.

- Você! – Disse num suspiro.

- Eu o quê? – Perguntou confuso.

- O motivo é você Edward! Será que não entende que ela te ama? Será que não percebe que ela sofre até hoje a sua ausência e o vosso passado? Ela fugiu de você, Edward. Ela fugiu de ver você e Jane. Ela fugiu para se reerguer e, com certeza, ela voltará com "muros altos" à sua volta, tentando não se magoar.

- Fugiu de mim… - Disse sibilando. – Eu amo aquela mulher.

- Eu não devia ter dito a você, Edward. – Ele encarou-a. – Eu prometi a ela que jamais diria a alguém os seus sentimentos, embora os nossos amigos o saibam sem nunca precisarem de a ouvir. Se ela souber, ela me mata! Contudo, eu estou cansada de vos ver assim, eu sei que existem várias pendencias entre vocês, mas se ainda há hipótese de se entenderem, entendam-se. Se não existe nada mais, esqueçam e sigam em frente.

- Eu não sei, eu estou confuso. Eu sabia que a minha volta, significaria voltar a vê-la, mas jamais imaginei que trabalharíamos juntos. Ela está muito diferentes, mas ao mesmo tempo igual. – Confessou.

- Eu não recrimino um ou o outro, mas entenda o que lhe disse, pense e aja de acordo com a sua decisão. Bem, mudando de assunto e não menos importante.

- Ah sim, o que aconteceu?

- Um cliente ligou bastante chateado por causa de uma mercadoria e de um problema no pagamento….

Aquela conversa continuou e o problema foi resolvido, no entanto as palavras de Rose martelaram incessantemente na mente de Edward.

O despertador tocava incessante, enquanto Bella tentava a custo encontra-lo e desliga-lo. Seus olhos custavam a abrir, no dia anterior tinha-se deitado tarde por causa da visita dos seus amigos. Ainda sonolenta fez a sua higiene íntima, vestiu-se, maquiou-se e degustou do seu pequeno-almoço.

Enquanto estacionava no seu lugar habitual, encarou a realidade - estava de volta à sua rotina diária. Saiu do carro e percebeu Rose à sua espera. As duas se cumprimentaram e entraram juntas. No escritório, Bella saudou todos que comentavam o quanto invejavam o seu bronze, arrancando uma série de risos.

O primeiro dia depois das férias era sempre complicado, uma série de coisas pendentes e a reunião com as colegas para repassarem novidades e trabalho para resolver. Nestas pequenas coisas, o tempo foi passando e logo era fim do dia. Os colegas começaram a despedir-se, terminando seus trabalhos e ela continuava a analisar um dos mapas solicitados. As oito horas da noite soaram e o estômago de Bella protestou, fazendo-a ir buscar uma sande e um café. Contudo, quando saiu da sua sala esbarrou em Edward que caminhava apressado, olhando uns papéis em suas mãos.

- Bella?

O magnetismo transmitia-se na intensidade do olhar que os dois trocavam, na necessidade de estarem um com o outro. Nas palavras mudas que os olhos queriam transparecer.

"_O medo de amar será para sempre a incerteza do viver. A existência de um Ser se contempla pela imponência do sentir e poder sorrir, bastando o brilho no olhar e a simplicidade da alma para o demonstrar. Talvez vezes sem conta, os erros virem mundo e os acertos pequenos significados, mas o acreditar e a perceção da real beleza do coração, nos faz de tudo entender e de tudo perceber. Assim, não vivas no medo e na incerteza do amanhecer. "_


End file.
